Start Over Again
by TattooedLibrarian
Summary: Zordon's not the only one protecting Angel Grove from evil forces, but can Rocky save one girl from someone worse than Zedd?
1. The Ninja Encounter

_**Author's Note: **This was one of the first stories I wrote solo about a hundred years ago when Anne Rice and Power Rangers ruled the world my friends and I lived in. Since then I have lost touch with every one of those friends, haven't read Anne Rice in 10 years and am pretty much out of touch with the PR World. So why this? Why now? Simply, because all of those things played a part in where I am today and who I am today. I've cleaned some of this up as I've typed this from the notebook it was originally put in, but I've left some of the less stellar parts simply to remind me of where I was when I wrote it. Although it's unlikely the people of my past will read this, or recognize it if they did, I am going to dedicate it to Stacey, Tim and Andrea for being there when no one else was. _

* * *

><p>Rocky slung his bag over his shoulder and pulled on his sunglasses as he pushed open the door heading into the parking lot. A minute later he heard the rapid footsteps behind him followed by "Master, Master" barely loud enough for him to hear let alone anyone else to hear. He continued several more feet before the other person caught up, "Master I-"<p>

"Devon, how many times have I told you not to call me that at school?"

"I'm sorry M-" he stopped mid-word after Rocky gave him a stern look.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked putting his backpack in the back of the open jeep. Devon put his bag in the back of the other side of the car before climbing in.

"There's a ninja competition. The best of our fighters go on to face Angel Grove and some of the other schools."

"I know. I signed up".

"You… signed up?" Devon slowly repeated.

"Yes. It will be a good exercise" he said pulling out of the parking lot.

"Aren't you worried?"

"No. Devon, in time when you learn more control you can do things like this. We'll practice while you train. And stop acting so nervous. You were doing fine, but there are rumors starting to surface".

"Surface? Rumors, Master?" his hands twitched nervously clenching and unclenching.

"How long have I been telling you not to act twitchy around people?"

"Years Master" he sounded completely defeated.

"It makes people uncomfortable and nervous. They are starting to think you are touched in the head".

"I'm sorry" Rocky held up a hand cutting him off as they headed out of Stone Canyon.

"When we get home, go hunting with Ellena, you'll feel better tomorrow."

"Yes Sir" the younger man tried not to sound too crushed, he knew he was supposed to be pushing himself but the truth was, he'd nearly bitten the girl in front of him in 3rd period.

"You are still young. It will get easier with time". Rocky said as if he could hear his thoughts racing around his head.

Adam and Aisha sat under the tree in the park taking a break from their practice. "Have you heard who else is competing?" Adam asked. He knew if anyone would know it would be Aisha.

"Scott and Kyle are the only names I've heard. But I think there will be more. Who do you think will sign up?" she took a sip of water from her bottle.

"I don't know" Adam shrugged. "I heard the DeSantos kid and maybe Jimmy".

Aisha made a funny face "he's weird".

"Jimmy?" Adam frowned. He'd had a class the previous year with him and Jimmy had seemed fairly normal, or as normal as any freshman boy could be.

"No. Rocky" she rolled her eyes. "There is something off about him".

"He's fine. We're in math together. His brother Devon is the weird creepy one."

"Yeah. Maybe."

"Guess we'll know in a couple weeks" Adam said letting a comfortable silence fall between them.

A couple weeks later Adam and Aisha were suppose to find that not only was Rocky competing, he was an excellent martial artist and easily beat all of his opponents despite him looking scrawny, even for a sophomore. Aisha was less than thrilled at the idea of working with him for the tournament at Angel Grove. Adam on the other hand, was so impressed he was able to over look the boy that shadowed Rocky's every move. They knew they would have to compete in a 3 on 3 competition and would need to meet to determine their strengths and weaknesses and to work out a strategy. Rocky offered to meet them at the park not far from Aisha's and Adam's houses. They had three weeks to prepare and they would probably need whatever time they could spare.

"I hope he leaves the Shadow at home" Aisha said watching them leave.

"Come on Aisha, he has some wicked moves, you have to admit it". Just because it was the truth didn't make 'The Shadow' and less creepy.

Rocky was waiting for them at the park leaning against an old World War II era motorcycle, still painted olive drab. He gave a quick wave when he saw them. "Hey guys".

"Is that your bike?" Adam asked.

"Yeah… it was my grandfathers".

"You know you're like the only sophomore who can drive" Aisha said bluntly.

"Mark Miller can also drive" Rocky corrected her.

"Mark also failed 9th grade. Twice" She held up two fingers as if emphasizing her point.

"We moved around a lot when I was kid. Sometimes I'm the oldest in my class, sometimes I'm the youngest" he shrugged.

"Military family?" Adam guessed.

"Yes". Rocky pushed his sunglasses up "so do you want to practice or do you want family tree?"

"Uh… we could practice under the big tree" Adam suggested pointing to a tree not far from where they stood.

"Your brother didn't come?" Aisha asked as they headed to the tree.

"No. He's grounded" It was a lie but he didn't think they needed to know that he'd threatened to beat him senseless if he tried to tag along. Something had happened in the last few months that seemed to make Devon more clingy than usual and Rocky couldn't figure out what, but he did know that he needed time away from him.

They spent the afternoon practicing. To Adam and Aisha's surprise Rocky actually had a pretty good sense of humor. He also had so many moves they'd never seen, which he chalked up to traveling a lot and he offered to show them some after the tournament.

They watched as Rocky left on his bike "you know Adam, I might have been wrong".

"I told you he wasn't creepy"

Aisha nodded "he might be alright, but his brother is still weird".

"I won't argue. Maybe there's something wrong with him or something and starting a new school every year can't be easy".

"Come on. Let's go get ice cream".

The three spent the next few weekends and after school together practicing, Rocky used the time away from Devon to decide what to do with his apprentice, he hated to leave Stone Canyon High, after all, they had just 'arrived' at the beginning of the year, but it was looking like it was going to be the only option.

Adam and Aisha found Rocky on the Friday before the competition at an empty lunch table working on homework. "Hey Rocky" Adam said as he sat down.

"Hey" he didn't look up from his math book.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Rocky glanced up at them and half shrugged.

"I don't care" his attention went back to the homework "I'm just trying to finish last night's math".

As Adam ate, he watched his classmate copy the problem from the book and quickly work through it in his head. It was advanced algebra and had taken Adam hours with a calculator. "Are you doing those in your head?" Adam finally asked when the page was nearly full.

"Um, yeah. I forgot my calculator at home". Rocky made a mental note to pick up one of the new fancy calculators even if they did take forever to work the problems with. He folded the pages and stuck them in his book.

"So ready for tomorrow?" he asked changing the subject.

"I'll be glad when it's over" Aisha confessed. "Mr. Anderson offered us a ride tomorrow".

"Oh. Devon will have to come, so we'll probably drive. If you want a ride we can pick you up" he offered.

"Oh, um.., it's probably out of the way for you". Adam and Aisha shared a quick glance that Rocky understood to mean they didn't really want a ride from him, which didn't bother Rocky any.

"There's a park not far from this place, do you want to meet up there to warm up some?" Adam suggested.

"Sure. Sounds good. I can have Devon drop me off".

"Devon can drive too?" Rocky nodded.

"We're the same age".

"Isn't he a freshman?"

"He was adopted when we were kids. He's had a lot of… difficulties. Sometimes he has a hard time relating to people and social situations. But he's good with mechanical things. I need to run to my locker. See you in class." He tossed his bag over his shoulder carrying the math book in his hand. "Well that explains some of it" Aisha said.

"We should try harder to be nice to him".

"You're joking".

"No. Rocky's alright, maybe once he gets to know you, Devon is too. It can't hurt."

"I guess" she said but it sounded reluctant.

The next afternoon when they arrived at the Youth Center in Angel Grove the place was already packed. Rocky hoped Devon was doing okay in the crowd. Adam and Aisha were still talking about the encounter in the park with Mr. Anderson and the three teens they met.

Most of their competitors were average martial artists. Rocky had to remind himself to be gentle with them. The final round of fighters they faced were a lot tougher and tended to ignore the rules in place for the tournament. They nearly finished Aisha off, although Rocky would admit she was only mediocre, but even Adam fought hard to hold his own. They were finally able to beat the opposing team with a move that would have probably gotten Rocky disqualified if he'd been seen.

Outside the Youth Center their new friends, Devon and Mr. Anderson waited for them. What none of them were expecting was the large gold winged monkey that appeared from nowhere. Before they could react they found themselves transported to a cave where Rocky, Adam and Aisha were chained to one rock and Mr. Anderson and Devon chained to another.

Rocky's biggest concern was for Devon. He was still young and panicked easily. He was hoping Devon could keep his wits about him until he could figure a way to get out. He knew he could get out of the chains that held them easily enough but couldn't begin to explain how he'd done it to the two he sat between, so he stayed put.

Devon caught his eye and he gave him a look warning him to stay calm. Mr. Anderson was still worrying about his son and Aisha had pulled a pin from her hair and was trying to pick the lock.

After what seemed like hours she managed to get the lock open but their freedom was short lived. Only now they found themselves staring down a snake that threatened to make them all evil. Rocky hated to imagine the effect it would have him and especially Devon.

If things could get any odder the Power Rangers showing up and having to battle the bizarre, wiggly, humanoid grey things certainly were the icing on the cake. Mr. Anderson had been rushed away to find his son and when the fighting was over they noticed the Blue Ranger missing and followed the White and Pink one back into the cave. They were all shocked to learn the true identity of the Rangers.

As they stood before Zordon, Rocky could sense Devon's nervousness and rightly so. Zordon's name was not wholly unfamiliar to Rocky although he was sure Devon had never heard it before. Still Rocky was sure Zordon knew their secret. He spoke to them of the importance of keeping the Rangers' identities secret and the goodness in Adam and Aisha that made them perfect citizens.

Rocky knew he and Devon couldn't be included in either description. He wondered if the others noticed them being left out until Zordon turned his attention to Rocky and Devon.

"Rocky" he looked up at the floating head pondering its existence. "You are not unfamiliar with this sort of responsibility. I trust you will guard it as your own". Rocky glanced back at Devon who stood behind him staring at the floor, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. He looked terrified. Rocky looked back at the head.

"You have my word and I ask the same of you in return".

"Of course. Alpha, please return Rocky and Devon to the Youth Center".

"Ay ay ay" the robot sounded dismayed but did as asked.


	2. The Power Transfer

The Rangers, Adam and Aisha were returned to the park not far from where Mr. Anderson, Bulk and Skull were. Adam and Aisha were still trying to come to grips with the day's events they hadn't even thought about Rocky. But the Power Rangers wondered what Zordon had meant.

They had only met the teens hours ago and knew nothing about them. As they headed back to the Youth Center they wondered aloud about it. Their ideas ranged from the thought that perhaps he was another Power Ranger like person or perhaps they worked for Lord Zedd. Billy pointed out that the unlikeliness of that. He didn't think Zordon would have let them in the Command Center and Goldar had kidnapped them to get them to work for Zedd. If they were already worked for Zedd, they wouldn't have been kidnapped. Not even Goldar would have been that dumb. Billy's logic stumped them.

The only thing they could agree on was that something was up and they needed to find out what. They didn't like the idea of Rocky and Devon knowing their secret and his cryptic conversation with Zordon.

Tommy suggested they go back and ask Zordon but Billy thought Zordon would have told them if they needed to know. After all, Rocky had made Zordon swear to keep his secret. Billy pointed out that if Zordon told them Rocky's how could they trust Rocky and Devon not to say something? Tommy, who was more hot-headed than logical didn't like the idea of not knowing. "Maybe Adam and Aisha know" Kim suggested ending the conversation.

Adam and Aisha didn't see Rocky until Wednesday. They found him after first period cleaning out his locker. "Hey" he said as they approached.

"Hey! Where have you been?" Adam asked looking at the pile of textbooks on the floor. "Aren't those freshmen books?"

"They're Devon's" He said ignoring the first question thumbing through his math book and then dropping it on the pile.

"What are you doing exactly?"

"We're transferring. This –" he waited for a group of kids to pass "this weekend freaked Devon out. He's had a hard enough time fitting in here. He wants to start over somewhere else".

"Dude, but you guys just got here." Rocky shrugged collecting another book for the stack. "Where are you going?" Aisha asked.

"Angel Grove is the closest" he said.

"But isn't that where… you know" Aisha left the sentence hanging.

"Yeah, but it was already in the works before, this was just sort of the last straw I guess".

"Did you tell your parents what happened?"

"They're dead."

"I thought… you said they were military" Adam seemed to recall him saying.

"They were".

"Do you live with your grandfather?"

"No" he added more books to the pile; AP science and history. "I am Devon's guardian".

"I'm sorry" Adam said "we didn't know".

"It's okay. We've never lived anywhere long enough for people to know". He shut the locker door. "So I guess this is it" he said looking at them.

"Yeah" Adam sounded genuinely disappointed. "So do you think we could still hang out on the weekends and stuff? You could show us some of those moves".

"Sure. Gimme a call" Rocky said collecting the large pile of books.

"Good luck" Aisha said.

"Thanks" he gave both of them a nod and then headed off down the hall as the bell rang beginning second period.

"That's really weird about Rocky" Aisha said as she and Adam walked home from school.

"It sucks!"

"Adam I was referring to the fact that he's Devon's guardian, they have this weird conversation with the leader of the Power Rangers, now poof they're moving to Angel Grove? Not to mention Devon is still creepy."

"It's got to be hard being adopted and then losing your adopted family. I think it's good that Rocky is able to look after him. How many 16 year olds do you know that would do that?"

"Adam" she snapped her fingers in his face, "they are both 16 remember? They can both drive. Zordon didn't call them 'perfect citizens'. I'm telling you, there is something up with this".

"I think you are over reacting. Last weekend was weird enough. I keep seeing those grey things in my sleep" Adam confessed.

"Me too" Aisha finally agreed. "I keep wondering what would have happened if they hadn't saved us". Adam could only nod. Frankly he didn't want to think about Rocky's conversation with Zordon or the rest of the weekend any longer than he had to. They finished their walk home in silence.

As the weeks passed Adam and Aisha saw more of their new friends and less of Rocky. Rocky and Devon on the other hand were doing their best to try and avoid the Rangers.

Before the tournament Rocky had suggested to Devon they transfer to give Devon a fresh start. They both knew the students at Stone Canyon High thought Devon was odd and tried to avoid him. Rocky thought moving would give Devon another chance. Devon shrugged it off, but agreed. What they hadn't anticipated was running into the Power Rangers or that they would attend Angel Grove High. Luckily they managed not to have any classes with them.

The Rangers had tried to follow up with Zordon about Rocky but he had ignored their inquiries. As time passed Rocky sort of drifted from their thoughts. Then the unexpected news came that Jason, Zack and Trini were selected for the peace conference. While they were happy for their friends, Lord Zedd would surely take advantage of the situation. They wouldn't have much time to find new Rangers before the others left. Every spare chance they got they spent wondering who would replace Trini, Jason and Zack.

They were both shocked and pleased when Adam and Aisha were selected, the others couldn't believe it either. They had never dreamed of being super heroes.

Billy was the first to notice they didn't have a Red Ranger. Everyone looked around at each other. Surely Zordon wouldn't leave them one team member short. They needed the Dragon Thunderzord. It was one of the most powerful on its own and made up the base of the Megazord. Without a Red Ranger who would pilot it?

"I do not intend to leave without a Red Ranger" Zordon promised. "Until one is found you will have to make due. Tommy, you will be able to call on the Red Dragon Thunderzord when it is needed". They all nodded, trusting Zordon to find someone but they were still worried. They older Rangers knew Zedd would use this to his advantage and Tommy thought he would have a fair chance with one Ranger missing and two brand new ones, although he didn't share that with the others.

It didn't take long for Adam and Aisha to convince their parents to let them transfer to Angel Grove. They thought it would be easier to be with the other Rangers.

However, what Rocky and Devon weren't counting on was their transfer and they certainly weren't counting on them becoming Power Rangers. Adam and Aisha ended up in classes with both groups of their friends and it risked putting them into one group despite Rocky's efforts to keep Tommy, Kim and Billy at a distance.

Devon had adjusted well as Rocky had hoped and now he hoped their old classmates wouldn't slow his progress down. Devon was making a few friends and several girls had expressed interest in him, even though Rocky had forbidden Devon to date, he still enjoyed the attention. Rocky couldn't fault him for it; he was tall and well built with clear blue eyes and dark hair. He could be charming when he wasn't stressed out. Rocky also knew Devon would be the one to break hearts and end lives if he didn't control himself so as his Master, he'd banned dating and women until he could control his needs and abilities. Devon didn't like it, but he understood why.

While Devon had blossomed in the change, it was Rocky who had become sort of an outcast. He was pale and scrawny next Devon and he kept to himself. His thoughts were almost always pulled in various directions; to Devon and his needs, protecting his family, keeping an eye on the Power Rangers, Adam and Aisha moving in, and then trying to follow the news of Zedd. He suspected that if Zordon knew the truth it would only be time before this Lord Zedd knew and tried to convert them all.

Rocky tossed his math book in his locker and fished his out his lit book stuffing it in his bag. "Hey Rocky!" he heard Adam behind him before he had said anything. Rocky slung his bag onto his shoulder, put his sunglasses into his shirt pocket and turned around closing his locker. As he suspected Adam was with his Ranger friends.

"Hey guys" he said more causally than he felt. There was something about Tommy that set him a little on edge.

"We're going out to the park to practice, you wanna come?"

"Ahh… no thanks. I haven't started that paper for Ms. Applebee yet. Maybe next time though."

"Yeah…" he heard Adam say as he moved off down the hall leaving the group watching him go.

While at the park their attention drifted away from their martial arts practice to their lack of a Red Ranger. Weeks had already passed and Zordon ad yet to say anything. Tommy was still equally bothered by the idea that Rocky and Devon knew about their identity. Tommy stood up, "Let's go ask Zordon. We need a Red Ranger" he said. The others followed, as their leader no one was going to question his decision.

"Zordon," Tommy started "we've been talking and, well, we need a Red Ranger".

"Do you have someone in mind?" Zordon asked. The Rangers looked from one to the other. Surely Zordon would have a better idea than they would.

"Well… no" Tommy finally said.

"What about Rocky" Adam suggested. Aisha slugged him and he glared at her. "He already knows, he's better than us at fighting and he's a good student".

"I am not sure Rocky is the best candidate" Zordon said.

"Why not?" Billy asked before Tommy could. "Does it have to do with what he made you promise to keep secret?"

"Yes Billy".

"Is he evil?" Tommy asked "Does he work for Zedd or Rita?"

"No Tommy. I cannot tell you anything more if I am to expect him to keep your identities safe".

"What if we get him to tell us?" Kimberly spoke up.

"Could we then decide if we want him to be a Ranger?" Adam asked.

"That would be a decision the 5 of you must agree on".

"So, where do we find him?" Tommy asked.

"He is at his home" Zordon said reluctantly.

"Great!" Kim said looking expectantly at Adam and Aisha.

"Uh, we don't know where he lives" Adam confessed.

"Um, Alpha, could you teleport us there?" The little robot made a distressed sound.

"It's alright Alpha, they will be able to teleport back". Zordon reassured him.

"Good luck Rangers" Alpha told them ask he teleported them out of the Command Center.


	3. The Truth

It was already dark when the 5 landed in front of a large looming castle like building. They all looked up at the large wooden door. All the way up the building, scatterings of lights lit windows giving it a creepy feel.

"Where are we?" Aisha asked.

Billy looked around, "judging by the city below, we are outside of Stone Canyon. Angel Grove is over there" he pointed to the other city.

"This is creepy" Kim said, "maybe we should just get out of here".

"I think we need to know what's going on. We need to know if he is someone we can trust or not and where his loyalties lie. I don't like the idea of him and his brother knowing our identities and possibly using it against us".

Adam didn't say anything. He had considered Rocky a friend before they moved but now he didn't know what to think.

Before anyone could object Tommy reached over and rang the door bell. On the other side of the door they could hear a series of bells. Several minutes later the door opened and they were greeted by an older man with thinning grey hair dressed in a dark three piece suit. He studied them carefully before asking "Yes? May I help you?"

Billy tried to place his odd access but couldn't. Tommy glanced back at the others nervously.

"We're here to see Rocky" he finally let out. "We're classmates" he added quickly as if it might help get them in the door.

"Of course" the man said opening the door further, ushering them in with a slight bow.

The room was a grand entry way with a high vaulted ceiling that seemed to disappear, several chandeliers, a marble fireplace consumed one wall and opposite a marble staircase. Beside the stairs a dark hallway led off in another direction.

None of the Rangers said anything; they were all too dumbstruck to find words. The man was halfway up the stairs when he paused turning around to look at the teens "if you'll follow me" he said continuing up the stairs.

They all realized they'd been standing and gawking so they hurried to catch up. He led them up the stairs and down the hall which was lined with a warm rich wood, then turned into a doorway that stood open.

"Sir, I am sorry to disturb you", the Rangers could see around the man into a large office made of the same wood. Behind a huge desk Rocky sat with his feet propped on the desk and a book in his lap that he appeared to be writing in.

"Oliver, you're only sorry because you know it will take you another week to hold me captive long enough to do this" Rocky said without looking up.

"I have no doubt Sir, however, you have guests".

"I do?" he looked up surprised to find the Rangers standing crowded in the doorway behind Oliver. "Give me a moment" he gestured to the couch that filled one wall of the office.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Oliver offered but they all stared wide eyed and shook their heads.

Rocky moved his feet off his desk shuffling a stack of papers to one side and folded another carefully. Then like some thing from history he held a wax block over a candle on the end of the desk and smeared it on the folded paper and sealed it with a stamp. "Oliver, can you make sure these get sent off?"

"Of course Sir" Oliver turned his attention from the teens on the couch to Rocky.

"The checks are signed and ask if anyone is going to Dimitri's" he handed the sealed letter over carefully. The man bowed a little taking the pile.

"Not so painful now was it?" he asked rhetorically. "Will you need anything else?"

"No. I'll show them out. Goodnight Oliver."

"Goodnight Sir" Oliver left out a door behind the desk that lead to another office and pulled the door shut behind him.

Rocky looked at his guests. Their expressions ranged from shock, confusion, and fear. He could guess why they were there. They wouldn't have found him without Zordon's help. In some ways it surprised him they hadn't come sooner.

He put his elbows on the desk resting his chin in his hand watching them wondering how long it would take for them to either panic or chicken out and leave. He suspected the latter.

"You live here?" Adam finally asked.

"Yes. I live here. I own it and there are between 80 and 100 others here at any given time".

"Is this like a hotel?" inquired Aisha.

Rocky sort of grimaced. "Kind of, more like apartments I guess. Most stay here all the time". He kept waiting for the question on the tip of everyone's tongue.

"Who _are_ you?" Tommy finally said it; mentally Rocky guessed it would have been Billy. It wasn't exactly the question he was expecting. The one he'd been waiting one was "what are you" but he understood Tommy was really asking "who are you people".

Rocky folded his hands on his desk. "We are vampires. We've been here about 175 years – considerably longer in other parts of the world". He was a little surprised by their lack of reaction but he assumed they'd seen a lot as Power Rangers.

"Who do you work for" Tommy wanted to know.

"I don't work for anyone. If you are referring to your fight with this Lord Zedd, it isn't our fight."

"What about the conversation with Zordon?"

"What about it? I think you keeping our secret is a fair exchange for me keeping yours. Zordon knows exactly what we are. He also knows what we're capable of. He would risk turning us against him and you and possibly forcing us to bargain with Zedd – not that you would live to get that far" he said darkly.

"Is that a threat?"

"No. A warning. Many of us have worked a long time for the peace we have. If Zedd had the opportunity to make some of us evil, you'd have a massacre. But we'd risk it to keep the truth coming out. It seems Zedd merely wants to take over the world".

"_Merely_?"

"There are those who would destroy it and kill everyone in their path". He blew out the candle and stood heading to the doorway motioning for them to follow. Once out of the room he pulled a skeleton key from his pocket locking the room. They all noticed the well worn black knee length boots and the loose fitting shirt casually tucked in as if he had stepped from a period movie. He led them down the hallway to a narrower stone staircase.

"When you say 'we've been here for 175 years…' who exactly is 'we'?"

"We…" he paused on a landing for a moment as if trying to decide if it was the floor he wanted then continued upward. "We would be me, Oliver, Dimitri, Nicoli, and Caroline". Rocky turned off at the next landing and not far down the hall he stopped and pointed to several paintings. One contained a beautiful blond woman in a dress fit for a queen. Another painting was of three men dressed from the same time period.

"Who are they?" Aisha asked, but as they stared at them they all realized the man on the left was Rocky. At least he had the same eyes and mouth. The man in the middle stared back at them with icy blue eyes that made them shiver. On the right, a blond man and warm brown eyes looked back with a small grin as if he was holding a giggle in.

"Dimitri and Nicoli are my brothers. Caroline married Nicoli about 200 years ago. I found Oliver not long before we came out here, I saved him and he has stayed with me ever since" The Rangers looked at the painting again.

"Your brothers?"

"We have the same maker and we have been together along time". He continued down the hall.

"How old are you?" Billy asked trying to guess from the age of the paintings.

Rocky sort of shrugged "I was born some time around the mid 1370's. I've been a vampire a little over 600 years I guess. You sort of stop counting and it's not like we were given birth certificates then". Although they all heard it, none of them could really wrap their minds around the idea of their classmate being 600 years old.

"The bike you had at the park… it was yours?" Adam asked. It was the only thing tangible he could come up with to even begin to understand Rocky's age.

"Yes it was mine. I served with the British Army in World War I and the Americans in the second. I won the bike in a game of cards from a supply clerk, after the war he sent it to me".

As they headed down the hall they could hear the music before they got to the room. A pair of double doors stood open, loud music with a throbbing beat blared while purple, blue and green lights flashed. Inside dozens of people were dancing. A woman came running out of the 'club' "Rocky! Come dance" she yelled, unaware of significant change in sound volume in the hall.

"No Janice" Suddenly her attention was on the humans and a terrible smile crossed her face.

"What's this? You've never ordered take out for us" Rocky shifted putting himself between her and the Rangers.

"Try it and you will be dead before you realize what happened. You know the rules". She was still eyeing the group making them nervous.

All the group heard was a low growl then both were crouched feet from each other in attack positions and Janice's fangs and claws were bared. Her eyes had turned a milky blue. Several others from inside the door had stepped out at the commotion. Rocky let out a growling snarl and Janice took one half step back. Each of the humans took two steps back pressing themselves against the wall putting more space between them and Rocky's back.

A large man who had come out of the room slowly came over and the Rangers held their breath not knowing what he would do. But he grabbed the woman by the arm. "C'on Janice" he said tugging her backward but not taking his eyes off Rocky. Reluctantly she let him pull her back.

Rocky straightened up but didn't take his eyes off the crowd until they had disappeared and someone closed the doors. "I apologize for her" he said. There was nothing about him that appeared any different than when he was just another 16 year old kid in math class. "Janice has always been one to test the boundaries and she's been warned enough." He could still hear their hearts racing so he continued down the hall. At the end was yet another staircase and a small room where Devon stood. He saw Rocky and bowed but Rocky didn't disturb him and they went up the stairs where Rocky let them into a large library with a roaring fireplace.

None of them realized they'd even been cold until they were seated by the fire. Rocky settled into a tall wing backed chair.

"Devon isn't really your brother" Adam said.

"No he isn't. He is my Apprentice. I took him in about 15 years ago."

"What do you mean by Apprentice?" Billy wanted to know.

"Each vampire has a Master whom they generally spend years learning from. Generally it is their Maker."

"You aren't Devon's Maker?"

"No. House rules. No humans. No biting, no killing, no turning. With our Master Dimitri, Nicoli and I decided centuries ago we would find other ways and we weren't alone. We built this house as sort of a safe haven for those like us. We have another in Europe where Dimitri lives and one in China where Nicoli and Caroline live. Many stay here, live and work among you in nearby cities. We aren't exactly favorites amongst some of our kind" he shrugged. "But we manage."

"How do you blend in so well?"

"Years of practice I suppose".

"But you go out in the sun and we've seen you eat".

"Yes. We're unfazed by the sun, garlic, holy water, we can eat food if we have to for pretense but there is no nutritional value in it. No, we don't sleep in coffins, but we do sleep, generally every few days".

"What about wooden stakes?" Aisha asked.

"If I put a wood stake in your heart, you'd die. We're just like you in almost every way although our reflexes and senses are heightened, but we need blood to survive. In time, with practice one can go weeks between feeding and sleeping. At Devon's age… it's usually twice a week". Each of the teens looked uncomfortable at the idea of 100 vampires living in the house that needed to feed off someone every week regardless of what the rules were. Billy shifted on the couch "If you are so old, why are you still in high school?"

Rocky smiled gently, leave it to Billy "I have found it's an easy place for new vampires to practice blending in. It's more or less a controlled environment. Devon has the chance to practice being with people with minimal supervision from me. Plus spending time in high school allows me to keep up with the world. You'd be surprised how dated you can become. Plus there are limits to the age I can pass for. At 22 people start to get suspicious. If Devon is ready, we'll probably go to college. He's more ready than he thinks, he just lacks the confidence".

Every one was quiet for a while. "It's getting late and we'll have school in the morning" Rocky said standing. "I assume nothing of my agreement with Zordon has changed?"

Tommy looked at each of the Rangers in turn. "No, it hasn't. You'll let us know if you hear of anything of Zedd making a play for your people?"

"Of course".

"Thanks" Tommy shook his hand.

"So, do I need to escort you to the door or can you teleport through the window?"

"Um, the window's fine".

"Good. But if you come back, use the front door."

"Sure. Of course, see you tomorrow". The 5 disappeared into a flash of color and out the window.

Rocky wondered how they had really taken it all. So few humans ever found out, but these were hardly your average humans. They were used to dealing with weird, but generally it was other planet weird not fairy tale weird. It had felt like they had reached a sort of truce but only time would tell. Rocky headed back downstairs to check on Devon then deal with Janice.


	4. Decisions

The five Rangers ended up at Billy's garage. No one said anything while Billy went to get them all drinks. None of them were quite sure what to say especially Adam and Aisha. They had known him and Devon the longest and had agreed that something was odd about them but they wouldn't have guessed vampires, let alone a 600 year old vampire. Adam and Aisha were still coming to grips with the idea of being a Power Ranger without throwing this on the pile. Adam sat his glass down, "I think I am going to head home", Aisha also got up.

"I'll go too" she said and together the pair left. Tommy and Kim didn't stay long and no one mentioned Rocky or the others.

Adam was the first to see Rocky the next morning. Adam watched as he pulled the books from his bag and replaced them with others from his locker. He looked no different than he had. Nothing implied that he was a vampire or 600 years old. A part of him couldn't even believe the previous evening had been real. Finally Adam went over, "why didn't you tell us before" he asked as Rocky shut the locker.

"Hi Adam. You look like hell, did you get any sleep?"

"No."

"Nothing's changed. You are still who you are and we're still the same. Nothing was gained in telling you, then or now. Inside you are freaking out. Everything in your mind is resisting what you heard. You never want to see or hear from me. You feel angry and betrayed. But a part of you is curious. What's it like? What could we know? What have we done? Do we like it? I am still the same person who sat next to you in class. You have to decide which will win out: fear or curiosity". Rocky turned and headed off to class before he was late. Adam, however, didn't move until the bell rang.

The five teens sat around the table in silence. None of them were really hungry and picked at their lunch. "So what do we do with them?" Tommy finally asked the question they'd all been thinking.

"I don't think there is anything we can do" Billy reasoned. "I am sure Zordon knows and they have more to worry about than we do." He glanced around the cafeteria then ducked closer, "we're super heroes. The worst that happens if we're found out, we have a parade thrown in our honor. If hundreds of years of fairy tales and stories are to be believed they would be hunted down and killed".

"And that could give them cause to turn to Zedd. I've seen Rocky fight; I wouldn't want to face an army of him… Power Ranger or not." Adam said.

"But how do we know one of them won't say something?" Kim worried.

"We could make them one of us" Aisha suggested. "We're short a Ranger, Rocky can fight and it would align us as allies".

"We'd also risk Zedd finding out about them".

"I doubt that if Zedd doesn't already know there are 100 vampires in Angel Grove, it won't take making one a Ranger to find out. He isn't stupid"

Adam nodded,"He was just after me, Rocky and Aisha because we won the ninja competition, imagine if you hadn't saved us".

Tommy looked around the table at each of his friends and teammates, "could we all trust him?"

"Rocky yes… Devon no" Aisha said quickly and Adam nodded in agreement.

"Devon seems so much nicer" Kim argued.

"We should talk to Zordon incase there is something that was left out" Billy said when Tommy looked at him. Tommy nodded.

"We'll go after school". With that the bell ran signaling the end of lunch.

After school they all teleported to the Command Center. Tommy and Billy quickly outlined their conversation at lunch for Zordon.

"Whether you ask Rocky to become a Ranger or not, he will not tell anyone of your secret. He has spent most of the last centuries trying to protect his coven from humans and the humans from the evil vampires. They-"

"Wait" Tommy interrupted "there are evil vampires too?"

"Yes Tommy. Just as people are good and bad, vampires are as well. Many still choose to kill humans and the vampires that protect them. Rocky's coven protects much of the Southwest just as you protect the world from Zedd." All of the Rangers looked uneasy.

"Do you think he could be a Ranger?" Billy asked.

"I am sorry Billy. His past is long and cloudy but I do know he has not always been the person he is today".

"You mean he's killed people" Aisha concluded.

"I cannot say for certain".

"Even if he might have, it could have been 600 years ago, plus he fought in two world wars, that has to have an effect you" Adam argued.

"Do you know about Devon" Kim asked.

"Devon is very young".

They all looked around at each other "so are we" Tommy reminded him.

"He is still lacking self control and could become a greater risk to you all. He tries hard and means well. Which ever you decide, bring them here if they accept".

"We will. Let's head to the park" Tommy told them. He wanted to make sure everyone really agreed on asking one of them to join their team. The last thing they needed was a weak link.

"Are we sure about this?" Tommy asked.

"We need another Ranger" Kim said. "It's been weeks".

"There are a lot of other people out there" he reminded them.

"But we haven't found anyone yet and there is always a chance he will say no. He's responsible for 80 vampires, training one, going to school, and who knows what else. It's entirely possible he will say no. I think Zordon is right about Devon. I think he's too much of a risk" Billy offered.

"He's been human the most recent. It makes sense since he's closer to our age" Kim argued.

"No it doesn't. Rocky only said he'd been with him for 15 years. We don't know what his past is either. But being a young vampire means he is more likely to turn on us. Rocky said he still needs supervision. Personally I wouldn't want to be in a Zord hoping he had breakfast that morning."

"Billy's right". Adam agreed. "At Stone Canyon he was still obviously uncomfortable with people. He might turn it down too. But I say we talk to them, as what one does, it will affect the other and since they both know already."

"Does everyone agree then?" Everyone nodded. "Alright let's-"

"Can we go talk to him tomorrow?" Aisha interrupted. "Maybe it's less creepy during the day".

They agreed they would teleport out to Rocky's castle the next afternoon.

They all stared up at the large building waiting for the door to open. It was less eerie during the day. Finally the door was opened by the same older man whom had let them in the last time. "We need to speak with Rocky".

"I'm sorry, he's not available."

"It's very important" Tommy pressed.

"He's asleep. I'd recommended speaking with him on Monday at school". Tommy looked at his watch only to find his communicator.

"It's almost 1" Billy offered quietly. Many of their classmates slept until noon which Tommy found absurd, let alone 1pm.

"It's a life or death matter" Tommy tried. The man raised an eyebrow; thoroughly doubting 5 human teenagers could have anything that important.

The old man sighed when he realized they weren't going to leave. If he could get Rocky up, he'd let him deal with them. Reluctantly he led them up several flights of stairs, "it will be a matter of life or death" he warned opening a heavy wooden door. "I make no promises on his reaction. Wait here" he said once they entered the room. It was dark, heavy curtains had been drawn over the windows. A low fire burned in the fireplace and there was a couch and several chairs in front of it. Books aligned the opposite wall and an enormous bed took up much of that end of the room.

Oliver shook the lump of blankets they assumed to Rocky was buried under. Even his head was covered by several pillows. "Sir, I'm sorry" they heard Oliver say as he removed the pillows. "No. It's Saturday". Rocky rolled over pulling the blankets over his head curling tighter into a ball. Oliver sighed again, "I really think Monday would be better" he said to the teens.

Tommy considered it. It had already been two months without a Red Ranger and surely a few days wouldn't matter, but he knew if they left now, they would never ask.

"I'm sorry" Tommy said and Oliver nodded. This time he took the edge of the blanket pulling them until he succeeded in getting them off Rocky.

Rocky was still curled up with his eyes closed, "Sir, you have guests and you need to get up".

"I am going to kill you" they heard him mumble.

"I am sorry. They said it was a matter of life or death".

"Yours or theirs?"

Oliver rolled his eyes, "presumably theirs. Now come on", he helped Rocky sit up.

The teens thought it was odd. Sure, none of them liked getting up in the morning but this was ridiculous. "Why do you do this to me? You know I have cobwebs for brains".

"I know. I'll bring you something for it. First you have to get up". He took a hold of Rocky's upper arm and pulled him up. Rocky could barely open his eyes and winced when he stood up. "I hate all of you" he said shuffling to a chair. He was barefoot and wore flannel pajama bottoms and a faded t-shirt. Oliver covered him with a blanket when he was curled into the chair. "Throw a few more logs on the fire" Rocky told Oliver.

"Yes Sir" Oliver moved his hand offering the teens the empty couch and then hurried to build the fire. "Give him several minutes to come to" He told them.

"This isn't a normal sleep is it?" Billy asked looking at the sleeping vampire in the chair.

"No, he is supposed to be hibernating this weekend".

"Hibernating? He said you slept every few days."

"Most of us do. With time and practice you can go without feeding and sleeping for longer periods. The result is you go into hibernation. Master Tristan usually hibernates every third weekend".

"Tristan?"

"He has many names. If you'll excuse me a minute and don't provoke him" he pointed to his sleeping master and then hurried out of the room. He didn't want to leave the teens longer than necessary until Rocky had something to drink. He was never sure how he'd react between being woken and coming to.

They all waited silently watching Rocky sleep. As promised Oliver returned a few minutes later with a large mug. "Sir" Oliver gently shook his shoulder, "this will help" he pressed the mug into Rocky's hand. "Drink up, you'll feel better". Rocky did as he was told while Oliver opened the curtains at the far end of the room and then returned. Rocky handed him the empty mug.

"Thank you" he said quietly. Rocky's eyes were still barely opened but he ran his hand through his hair and yawned revealing two sharp pointed fangs, reminding each of the Rangers what they were really dealing with.

"Should I stay" Olive asked.

"No, I doubt I'd be able to take them all out before you'd get back." Oliver nodded and left closing the door behind him.

Rocky laid his head on the side of the wing backed chair pulling the blanket over his shoulder. "What do you want that could possibly be life or death" he asked with his eyes still closed. "I can hear you just fine" he added before Tommy could open his mouth to say anything about it.

"Well" Tommy started "we are one Ranger short. We wanted to offer the position to you or Devon".

Rocky's eyes shot open "_What?_"

"We've spoken to Zordon. You and Devon are the only others that know who we are and we need someone who can fight." Tommy tried to reason ignoring the burning look in Rocky's eyes.

"We also think that when Zedd knows about you… your kind, it would help to have you on the team incase he tries to recruit you." Adam added.

"So, you're looking for an alliance?"

"Yes. Essentially."

"Of all the people in the world to be Power Rangers, you want me or Devon? I don't think so. We aren't. I'm not the good wholesome person Zordon looks for and Devon isn't ready. One slip up and he could kill you. He's just now mastering his new life without all these superpowers of yours".

Zordon says your past is too long to judge you. He's letting us come here to offer you the power."

"Why couldn't this have waited until Monday? And I think you are all crazy. Yesterday you were terrified of me and now you've walked into a house of vampires, again."

"We know you've spent a lot of your life protecting humans and vampires from each other and all of us from the evil vampires. This could help-"

"That isn't a fight you belong in. Your powers won't work against them". His tone of voice caused them all to sit back a little. It was cold and tinged with an accent that had slipped through and caused each of them to think maybe they really didn't want to be involved after all.

"Look, we need another Ranger now. Zedd's attacks are getting worse and more frequent, we need help. Will you at least consider it?"

Rocky stared at them, "I'll consider it, despite how ill advised I think it is".

Tommy nodded "let us know soon. We'll go and let you get back to sleep".

Rocky rolled his eyes "not a chance now. It isn't something you just fall back into. You'll find Oliver in the hall waiting to show you out." The Rangers took that as being dismissed and headed out of the room. As promised Oliver was waiting for them in the hall. He didn't say anything as he showed them out but they knew he was annoyed with them.

Oliver returned to Rocky's room with another mug. Rocky was trying to button his shirt. "I am sorry Master… I told them now wasn't good". Oliver handed Rocky the mug and buttoned the shirt for him.

"It's alright Oliver. You didn't know what they wanted." He said quietly. "I feel like hell".

"Yes Sir. It will pass". Oliver studied his Master carefully. He was looking thin and pale again and had been pushing himself too much between feeding and sleep. Each hibernation got harder to pull him out of. He'd already suggested taking a week off school and resting. There were enough people to look after Devon while he slept but Rocky always said he would consider it.

"I need to speak with Devon".

"I'll fetch him".

"Bring him to the Library". Oliver gave a brief nod and left.

Rocky stared at the dark blood left in the cup and sighed. He hated being pulled from his sleep, it always left him feeling groggy and even the simplest tasks became impossible. Oliver kept telling him to rest more and he knew he was right. There was no need to push himself for three weeks and made a promise to himself to slow down.

Slowly he made his way up to the Library where Devon was waiting by the fire. "Master!" he looked surprised at Rocky's appearance despite Oliver telling he wanted to see him.

"I'll be fine" he sat in the chair opposite of his apprentice. "The Power Rangers came by again today".

"Again? Why? What do they want?" Rocky held up a hand.

"They are looking for another Ranger".

"Here?" Devon sounded confused and Rocky didn't blame him any.

"I know. They suggested that either you or I would be a suitable Ranger".

"But, but I'm not qualified"

"Neither am I, Devon. I think you could do it if you wanted to. You've made much progress these last years and you've been blending in at Angel Grove. You are young and a good person; you could better understand these teens. It hasn't been that long ago since you were one yourself."

"Thank you Sir, for your kind words, but I am not ready. I still think about biting people".

"The thought never completely goes away. The desire to act on it will in time".

"I'm afraid that whatever this power is, will only make it worse. I wouldn't trust myself with it. I think you would be a much better person for it."

"Hardly. A life time of good can never undo the evil things I've done".

"Master, it was a long time ago. Long before any of us were here. Long before the Power Rangers. It wasn't your fault, but you are still paying reparations for it".

Rocky didn't say anything. He carefully fingered the heavy cross on the long chain around his neck. It was horribly old fashioned and thousands of museums would want it. Jewelers would die to get the dark rubies out of it, but it was the only thing he had left from his first life, a life that had been so violently ripped from him. "Who's to say what a thousand souls are worth? Why should it matter if it was 600 years ago or 6 hours ago?" Devon had only heard some stories, rumors mostly, of his Master's early years but never from his own mouth.

"Perhaps then, being a Power Ranger and helping to save Angel Grove and maybe the World could help in that repayment?" Devon tried carefully. "You are the most generous and kind person any of us here knows. You've been a teacher and mentor to many. You took in those of us who were left for dead by others. You're the only father figure some of us have ever had and you've been a friend and supporter to all of us. Why should that not qualify you to be a Power Ranger? For what it's worth, I think you should do it".

"Thank you Devon. If I were to accept, it would be a time consuming commitment. Perhaps it would be time to end your studies with me".

"But Master!" Are you," he took a deep breath "are you kicking me out?"

"Of course not. You are always welcome to stay as long as you like. You would no longer be my apprentice. I think you have been delaying the inevitable. I will still be here to offer my advice, but you would be on your own, more or less."

"Would you leave school?"

"No, I will at least finish the year and I recommend you graduate. You will need a foundation for your new life and since you haven't been to college, I recommend it".

"Does this mean I can date?" Devon asked hopefully.

"Yes Devon, if you wish. These are decisions you will need to make for yourself." Devon looked perplexed

"Does it mean you will become a Ranger then?"

"I don't know. I wish to speak to their leader first" Devon nodded.

"I have homework to finish" Devon stood up to leave "Master, aren't"

"Devon, I am no longer your Master"

"Oliver still calls you 'Master'."

"Only because he refuses to call me by my name".

Devon ignored him, "aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" he asked.

"Yes. They made Oliver drag me out of bed. If I didn't have a guilty conscious and a splitting headache I would have killed them".

"Perhaps the fresh human blood would have helped with the hang over", Devon teased.

"Get out! Out you!"

After Devon left Rocky stayed to watch the fire, he wasn't sure about the idea of becoming a Power Ranger. He or any of them were the last thing he thought of when he heard the word superhero. He decided he wouldn't agree to anything except that he would speak to Zordon.


	5. The Power Transfer  Again

By the time Monday came Rocky knew he'd over done himself. The pain in his head had gotten worse and the light hurt his eyes. It would be impossible for him to finish the week and it would take more than a night's sleep.

He barely made it to school and dragged himself to class. At lunch he found the Rangers outside. Even the dark sunglasses didn't help block out the light. The teens stopped mid-conversation and watched him come over.

"Dude, you look like hell". Adam blurted before he could stop himself.

"Someone yanked me out of much needed sleep this weekend", he sounded annoyed. "I spoke with Devon about your offer and he isn't interested".

"What about you" Tommy asked.

"I've thought about it and I wish to speak to Zordon before I decide." Tommy nodded, Zordon wanted to talk to him anyway.

"We can meet in the park after school."

Rocky nodded and headed back inside. "I feel bad for making us talk to him on Saturday" Adam said watching him leave.

"This could be a potential problem. Zedd doesn't wait to attack until it's convenient, we'll be short a Ranger every third weekend."

"Let's find out what he has to say to Zordon first". Tommy suggested and the rest nodded.

After school Devon dropped Rocky off at the park, "Master, are you sure about this?" he asked nervously. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"No and yes, I'll meet you at home." Devon didn't look sure about it but finally nodded and drove away. Rocky crossed the park where the Rangers waited.

"Zordon says he wants to talk to you alone," Tommy said, the others looked as nervous as Devon had.

"Why?"

"He didn't say. Alpha is going to teleport you".

"Wonderful". Before he could protest he found himself face to face with Zordon's floating head again. "We both know I am not the person for this job" Rocky said before Zordon could say anything. "I am the farthest thing from a moral upstanding citizen".

"The Rangers would not have asked if they did not think you were right for the team. You can bring valuable insight and experience that comes with age".

"I have no experience to offer in terms of fighting monsters. Vampires, yes, other worldly monsters, no. Look… what you told us about Adam and Aisha are true. They are good kids, great students, role models and mentors. I'm not. I'm… I'm a killer. Deep in our hearts that's what we all are. I'm no better than this Lord Zedd you are fighting".

"Rocky, you are not what you make yourself out to be. You are not the person you were then. For nearly 200 years you have protected the people of this area from others of your kind. Even longer in other parts of the world. You have served as a mentor, teacher and role model to your apprentices and others in your Coven. The good you have done far outweighs your distant past, whether you see it as such or not. The Rangers would be lucky to have you on their team".

Rocky didn't know what to say. He had no idea how Zordon knew about anything he'd just said as there were very few who knew about his past. It made him a little uneasy about it. "If… if I were to accept, I have other responsibilities. The others will come back, they always do. Devon, my apprentice has learned all he can from me but there are still others to look after".

"I am sure you will find a balance, just as you always have, living in two worlds."

Rocky nodded and crossed his arms around his chest, "I don't want them involved in our affairs. It's too much risk. Devon knows about the Rangers and I will have to tell Oliver – he's a good man and I trust him with my life. I'll need their help to cover for me. But this – this isn't the Rangers fight. If they find out they will want to help and they will think fighting Lillith is like fighting Zedd. People die. It's a messy bloody war that was started 600 years before they were born. I don't want them to know about it or my past. They don't need to know".

"I understand". Rocky was a little skeptical. It had been almost a century since Lillith had been in the area and Rocky seriously doubted Zordon had been in Angel Grove that long.

"I also need a week before we can try this. My schedule won't work with this. It'll take at least a week to get my sleeping back on track".

"Find the Rangers when you are ready" Rocky nodded.

"Do you really think this will work? What if it brings out the worst in me?"

"I am sure it will be fine Rocky, if it will make you feel better Alpha can place a series of checks in place in case something happens we can remove the power quickly." Rocky nodded again.

"Great, so if you want to send me home, I have an appointment with my pillow. If you could keep them from waking me up, that would be great, thanks."

"Alpha, please teleport Rocky home and contact the Rangers asking them to come here. They will want to know" Alpha let out a pitiful moan but did as he was asked.

Oliver and Devon found Rocky chin deep in a steaming tub of water and a wet washcloth pressed to his eyes. "Master! You made it!" Devon sounded surprised.

"Of course I just went to talk to them. I'm taking the rest of the week off to sleep. Devon, if you could pick up my school work and Oliver if anyone comes near my door, you have my permission to kill them".

"Yes Sir", Rocky removed the washcloth and slid under the water resurfacing a second later.

"Oliver, Devon already knows, but I want you to know also –"

"Please promise you aren't leaving again".

"No" he let out a small laugh, amused that that was the first concern from Oliver, "Devon and I had an encounter with the Power Rangers after the ninja competition".

"Ah. The teens that were here the other day?"

"Yes, by accident they revealed their identities. Their leader over spoke and lead them to our door. They know what we are but only the three of us are to know their identities. Saturday they came back to ask Devon or I to join them. I'm not sure it's a great idea, but I told their leader – Zordon- I would. It will be time consuming so I will need you to cover for me".

"Some things never really change" Oliver said and Rocky gave him an annoyed look. Nothing ever seemed to faze the old man.

"Devon is no longer my apprentice".

"Reluctantly" Devon grumbled.

"I told Zordon I needed this week to sleep. After that I think it would be better to sleep more often".

"I think you will find you feel better".

"Otherwise the Rangers will be showing up on the weekends yanking me out of bed" Rocky continued, pretending he hadn't heard Oliver.

"A Power Ranger for breakfast might be good for you". Rocky threw the wet cloth at his servant.

"Why do I let you stay? Why?"

"Because I make sure your bills get paid on time and your clothes match. Will you be running about town in your underpants and a cape?"

"Only on the weekends Oliver", he said sliding back into the water.

"The Power Rangers don't have capes! They're on the news all the time! Which one do you get to be?"

"Uh, red I think".

"Red has the best Zord" Rocky and Oliver looked unfazed, partially because neither had any idea what a Zord was.

"Why didn't you take this offer?"

"Because you are the better person for the job".

Rocky groaned, "Go away and let me finish my bath in peace".

Oliver brought dinner to Rocky has he was getting ready for bed. "Sir?" Rocky glanced over at his old friend as he hung his bathrobe on a hook and took the offered cup. "Do you think this superhero business is worth it?"

"I don't know. I have enough to take care of without this. They asked because they think this Lord Zedd might try to recruit vampires the way he tried to recruit us after the ninja competition. Can you imagine if they captured someone like Lillith?" Oliver's eyes drifted over his Master's bare torso. Even after all the time that had passed the scars were still visible crisscrossing his body. After 175 years Oliver still flinched at the thought of them. "She would be unstoppable" Rocky continued as he rubbed cream into his arms.

"Fortunately she is still in Europe" Oliver told him. "It has been a while though…"

"It's almost been too long. She'll be back. She always comes back" he added quietly. He held the jar out to Oliver "could you?"

"Of course" he took the jar of cream and started to apply it to Rocky's back and shoulders gently rubbing it into the thick scars. "Perhaps this will be good for you".

"What?"

"This… job. It will force you to sleep more often since they will need you on the weekends and you should probably eat more often. You push yourself too much and it's starting to show. You are looking thin and pale. I've been saying it for years and now maybe this will finally make you listen to me".

"You're right Oliver", Oliver sat the jar down and Rocky pulled on a t-shirt. "You're always right".

"But you still don't listen to me" Rocky put a hand on his shoulder.

"I do. I hear every word you say. I just can't help it. We've been friends long enough"

"I know, but I will still nag"

"Since I am unable to keep a woman in my life, I need someone to." He said heading over to the bed.

"Tristan, there are a lot of nice girls. You don't have to be alone with me and you don't have to save them all. You deserve to take time for yourself and be happy".

Rocky sat on the edge of the bed looking at his friend and confidant. Despite being over 400 years younger, he was already middle aged when he had been turned. As a former man servant and butler he offered to take care of the house because it came naturally to him as did filling a fatherly role in Rocky's life. "I am Oliver. I have you, my brothers, the others and now the Power Rangers. I'll be okay". Although he said it for Oliver's benefit he didn't feel it. He was genuinely miserable with everything in general, but he knew Oliver would worry too much if he told him that. "Don't let the place run amok while I'm asleep and don't wake me up".

"Of course not", Rocky crawled in bed as Oliver pulled the heavy drapes shut and then left shutting the door behind him.

When the Rangers arrived in the Command Center they looked around for Rocky. "Rangers, Rocky has accepted your offer".

"Where is he?"

"He has gone home. We will transfer the power next week after he has rested. He will find you".

"So we have to wait until next week?" Tommy sounded annoyed. "Let's hope Zedd doesn't try anything this week."

"Tommy, I am sure it will be fine. We've managed this long" Billy said.

Towards the end of the week the Rangers were starting to get antsy. They had expected Rocky by Friday but when Adam asked Devon about him all Devon had to offer was "He's still asleep and Oliver won't let anyone near his room".

"We could teleport in… or him out" Tommy suggested but Devon shook his head.

"It's been a long time since Oliver's killed anyone but he'd kill you in a second to protect Rocky".

"Who exactly is Oliver?" Adam asked.

Devon shrugged, "He's been here since long before me. He's Rocky's right hand. Makes sure all the business and bookkeeping gets done, takes care of Rocky, and either keeps the peace or rats us out depending. He's like a butler/housekeeper/bodyguard and I hear he can fight. He's the only one Rocky trusts completely outside of his brothers."

"How did Oliver become… one of you?"

"Rumor is he was left for dead by Lillith or one of her henchmen."

"What do you mean 'left for dead', like aren't you dead?"

"No, dude, we never really die. You can be killed by a vampire, you can be turned by a vampire, or they can leave you in the Between… that's where Oliver was left."

"What is the 'Between'?" Aisha asked not sure she wanted to know. Devon looked around nervously.

"Your blood gets drained almost enough to kill you, but not right away and you get venom, but not enough to turn you. It's painful enough, but with the lack of blood circulating, it's like acid eating away your veins and arteries. It takes days but it will finally kill you". All of the Rangers looked ashen, "you sort of hope someone finds you and kills you".

None of them said anything for a long time. "If it kills you, how did they save Oliver?" Billy finally asked, the scientist in him winning out.

"Rocky and Master Dimitri found him. They were able to give him a transfusion of blood from Rocky and Dimitri had to bite him again. It would have been long and extra painful but Rocky stayed with him the whole time. So Oliver stays, I guess as repayment or something."

"That sounds awful" Kim said and Aisha nodded.

"Oliver's alright, you can trust him when it comes to Rocky, not so much when it comes to sneaking girls home".

"Human girls?" Adam asked.

Devon wrinkled his nose, "not a chance. Most of us younger vampires have never had human blood."

"What? Ever?"

Devon shook his head "Not in our house, Dimitri's or Nicoli's. They say it's impossible to quit. It's like an illness, so we are trained to hunt animals".

"Then why the supervision here? And your apprenticeship?

"Look, just because we don't doesn't mean some days we don't have the burning desire to rip someone's throat out. Our apprenticeship is more than just hunting. We have to be careful. We have to start over and create new lives. There is a lot to learn, controlling our hunger is only part of it. Look, I need to go, if I see Rocky this weekend I'll tell him you're looking for him." Devon picked up his bag and left.

"Well, it's nice to see Devon is doing better" Adam said.

"I know! I think that's the first conversation he hasn't been all twitchy during" Aisha agreed. "He was super weird at Stone Canyon" she said when she noticed the looks from the other three.

"It's really horrible about Oliver" Kim said.

"The science they used would have been pretty advanced for the time. Oliver is probably lucky it worked." Billy said.

"Lucky?" Adam asked, "it sounds like if they had killed him it would have been a kinder solution".

"Perhaps at the time, but he seems to do well now".

The Rangers all went about their day, their thoughts never straying far from what Devon had told hem and wondering how much longer they would have to wait.

Monday Rocky was out again and none of them had seen Devon to ask.

Oliver quietly let himself in Rocky's room and pulled one of the curtains back part way and went over to the bed, "Master Tristan" he said quietly to no response. "Tristan? It's been a week". The fact that it had been a week worried Oliver, his master never slept that long. Carefully Oliver moved the pillows out of the way and the blankets back enough o unbury his head and face. "Tristan, Sir" Oliver knelt beside the bed putting a hand on Rocky's shoulder. "Sir?"

Rocky let out a painful moan and finally opened his eyes and Oliver could see how much pain he was in. "Your back?" Rocky could barely nod, "I'll be back".

To Rocky it felt like he was gone for days even though it was barely 15 minutes. He sat a basket on the floor and a cup on the night stand along with a vial and syringe. He folded the blankets back and carefully wrapped hot wet towels around Rocky's torso and arms as best he could without disturbing him too much.

Oliver held the cup to his master's lips despite his protest. Oliver knew he'd need it to get his strength back despite the pain it caused. When it was empty he knelt back on the floor and picked up the syringe carefully filling it from the vial of clear liquid. He gently pulled Rocky's arm out from under the blanket inspecting it for a vein until he found one he liked and then stuck the syringe in plunging the contents into Rocky's arm.

"Why doesn't it ever go away?" Rocky whispered. "It's been so long". Oliver took Rocky's hand and caressed his hair back with the other as if comforting a sick child. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Shhh… the pain will lessen soon and we can get you a hot bath".

"Oliver, you have been my friend a long time, you've had opportunities for your own life".

"Master Tristan, I stay because I want to".

"In the bottom drawer of my desk is all the paperwork turning this place over to you".

"Shh, Sir, that's the pain talking".

"No." Rocky took a ragged breath hoping to clear his head as the drugs were making it hard to think. "It's only been getting worse lately."

"Because you push yourself to much. When you start sleeping more often it won't be as bad."

"Oliver, the letter to Dimitri"

"The one you sent the other week?" Rocky nodded. "Noel and Richard carried it with them".

"I am asking Dimitri, again, to kill me".

"No Master, he has refused before".

"The pain is crippling me. He promised a long time again he would help if it came to this".

"I think you should reconsider" Oliver let go of Rocky's hand and checked on the towels. "I will get you more to drink, it will help".

When Oliver returned, Rocky had sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. "Okay?" Oliver asked. Rocky shook his head no. "Are the drugs working?"

"Not like they used to. We'll manage".

"We always do. Drink this and I'll go run a bath".

"I'll be there in a minute."

By the time Rocky made it to the bathroom the tub was full of steaming water, "I've put a relaxer in the water. It will help" Oliver said shutting off the tap.

"After my back unkinks itself, I'll go hunting" he said sliding into the tub up to his ears not even bothering to strip off his pajamas. Oliver bit his tongue. "How is everything here? I assume nothing exploded".

"No Sir. There are several things on your desk. Devon has been looking for you. Otherwise things have been quiet. Can I get you anything right now?"

"No I think the morphine is finally working".

"Good. Don't drown. I'll fetch clothes for you". Rocky just nodded as Oliver left.

When he was moving well enough, he left to go hunting and returned an hour later. "You look better" Oliver observed.

"I feel like my skin is crawling" he said pulling his shirt over his head and going to the mirror to inspect his scars".

"They're still there. Come here" he gestured to a stool.

"They will always be there" Rocky said to himself but did as he was told. Oliver started at the base of Rocky's neck applying a think salve to the scars.

"Your skin is dry, it's making them tight" he said as he expertly worked the salve into the smooth pink lines.

"This is why I asked Dimitri. They shouldn't have saved me".

"That is like saying you shouldn't have saved me or the others. Many of us are here because of you".

"Oliver, I am not saying that one's suffering is worse than another's, however you remember nothing of our saving you, which I am grateful for. Every time I wake up I feel like I am being crushed, my skin crawls, my vertebrae slip, my joints get disjointed" He got up going back to the mirror "and what woman could ever love this?" he said quietly poking at the scarred outline of two thick chain links on his ribs that he could vaguely recall the skin growing around before the chain had been moved. They didn't hurt, but they always seemed the perfect visual reminder.

"If you were to let anyone near you, many would love you. They would look beyond your scars."

"And still find a 600 year old crippled vampire".

"Uh Sir?" Devon interrupted, "you're awake!" Rocky rolled his eyes at Devon's knack for stating the obvious and went back to the stool so Oliver could finish. Devon tried not to stare too long at the scars.

"Devon" Rocky sounded annoyed.

"Sorry Master, the Rangers have been asked about you at school."

"I will be there tomorrow".

"Good, I put your homework in your office."

"Thank you, is there anything else?"

"No Master"

"Then goodnight, Devon". Devon nodded and left. "I guess I will be spending the night in my office".

"I will turn on the humidifier, it will help. You will become a Power Ranger tomorrow?"

"We'll see. I am concerned what this power will have on me. Zordon said they would have something in place in case it has ill effects".

"I am sure it will go well. I'm finished".

"Thank you Oliver, what would I do without you?"

"Indeed, what would you do? I still think we need a lady of the house".

"I have bigger problems" he said pulling his shirt on.

"Sir, I should tell you that if the reply comes from Master Dimitri while you are out, if it's the news you are hoping for, I will burn it and forge a reply back to him."

"No you wouldn't. You are too honest for that."

"I would if it meant saving your life".

"I know" Rocky admitted. "Which is why I asked him to reply by other means. I'll be in my office." He said leaving a stunned looking Oliver.

Rocky returned to school as though he hadn't been out a week. He had all of his homework caught up, "Hey welcome back" Adam said when he showed up for class. Adam did notice he looked much better than he had in weeks.

"Thanks"

"You haven't changed your mind have you?"

"No"

"Good. I'll tell the others" Rocky just nodded.

They all met up after school and teleported to the Command Center. The power transfer was rather unceremonious than began and then ended with Alpha handing Rocky the red power coin. Rocky held his breath waiting for it to backfire, but nothing happened. Billy handed him a faceless watch  
>so we can keep in touch and it will allow you to teleport" he explained.<p>

"Oh great." Rocky made a mental note that he wouldn't teleport to for from his home in case his new energy allowed Zedd to track him. "So that's it?"

"Yep, now we just wait for Zedd's monsters".

"Anyone want to go to the Youth Center to celebrate?" Aisha asked. They all sort of looked at each other.

"Sure!" Kim said. "I never need a reason to celebrate". Tommy rolled his eyes at his girlfriend.

"Sure, we'll come" he said and the rest sort of nodded in agreement except Rocky.

"You have to come" Adam told him. "You're part of the team now."

"Somehow I think that makes me glad you all have to sleep" he said with a half-smile.

Once they settled into a table at the Youth Center, they found Rocky likeable and easy to talk to contrary to what their initial hesitations had been. After a while they all headed out to go home to do homework.

"How'd it go?" Devon asked before he even walked into Rocky's office.

"It went well, rather uneventful actually".

"Soo…. That's it?" Devon sounded disappointed.

"Yes."

"Did you get to fight any monsters?"

"No. I am sure it will come soon enough".

"Yeah," Devon agreed.

"You had your chance"

"I know. I think they made the right decision. I am going hunting with Ellena tonight".

"Okay I'll see you in the morning" he said dismissing Devon so he could finish working on the things Oliver had left him.


	6. Monsters

Rocky was right, the next afternoon Angel Grove was attacked by a monster. The whole process seemed weird to Rocky and he found the helmet claustrophobic but he didn't say anything. He found that Tommy took any comment as a personal offense if it involved the way something was done.

After several weeks Rocky found himself hanging out with the Rangers more and more, much to Oliver's delight. He was also sleeping more often and generally didn't feel as bad when Oliver woke him. Rocky was also pleased to see that Devon was making more friends and was doing well on his own. Despite everything that was going well, he was getting more frustrated that his brother still had not responded to his letter. There were also rumors coming in from Europe that Lillith was on the move again.

Their kind had enemies and those that disagreed with their choice not to eat humans, but none stirred as much hatred and fear as Lillith. There was more than a few that had been saved by Rocky, Dimitri or Nicoli from one of Lillith's followers.

Rocky knew that if the rumors were true he would be hearing from both Franklin, whom protected the Coven to the North or Emilio and Juan who were to the East. While they weren't friends they had formed an alliance that benefited them all. Weeks of silence passed that made Rocky nervous. In turn his nervousness was making Oliver and Devon nervous partly because Devon had never dealt with Lillith and because Oliver had.

Every day while he was out fighting the monsters of Angel Grove more letters would arrive asking for information on Lillith, but he never seemed to know what to tell them.

Even the Rangers were beginning to notice something was going on, Devon was staying closer to Rocky, but not in the creepy unsure way he had at Stone Canyon. But everything time they asked what was wrong he told them 'nothing'.

Rocky saw nothing good coming from telling them of Lillith when the only thing he had were rumors, each more absurd than the next, and he had told Zordon he did not want them involved and he meant it.

The stress of it had Rocky slowing cutting back on his sleeping and hunting and when he didn't sleep it wasn't restful.

Months after the rumors started they began to taper off but it didn't make Rocky feel any better about it. His letter to Dimitri had gone unanswered and he was furious. Between that and the rumors, he was ready to fly to Russia and demand an answer from his brother, but the constant attacks from Zedd kept him from leaving.

Devon stood at Rocky's locker going on about the fight that had nearly broken out in gym that morning. Rocky hadn't been paying attention; his thoughts were on the things he had to do that weekend, blocking out time for the inevitable monster attack that seemed to come like clockwork. Although he tried to block out all the background noise and smells his extra keen senses made it difficult. He could hear the other's plans for the weekend and more about the almost fight; he could smell all the perfume and sweat. But then something different caught his nose. Something that didn't belong, something that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up and his hand tightened on the door to his locker.

Devon stopped mid-sentence, "Master? What's wrong"he asked when he saw Rocky go white.

"Lillith" he said barely loud enough for Devon to hear.

"Lillith?" Devon turned around to look, even though he wasn't sure he would recognize her. Rocky glanced over the hallway not expecting to see her. The only thing that seemed out of place were the two girls what had passed them and stopped at a locker just down from Aisha's.

"Who is she"he asked Devon.

Devon let out a lustful sigh, "Heidi. They just started and just about everyone is lined up to ask her out…. I guess except you." He sounded annoyed, still watching the tall thin blond girl.

"Not her. The red head" Rocky clarified.

"Oh, I don't know. Geta, Gretchen, Gertie, something like that." She was much shorter than the blond and she had coppery red hair pulled up in a ponytail. "She's Heidi's sister" Devon added. "Why did you bring up Lillith?" he asked finally tearing his eyes off the sisters.

"She's tagged her".

"Woah… wait. What? Lillith, your mortal enemy has marked them?"

"Not them" he corrected.

"Heidi?"

"No, dipshit" Rocky shut the locker loudly. "The other one."

"Oh" was all Devon said. He didn't seem bothered with it.

"She can only do that if she is here." Rocky reminded Devon.

"She's at the school?"

"No, it's been in the last few days" he said inhaling deeply. "This is bad" he muttered more to himself than to Devon, who was still trying to grasp everything his Master was going on about.

Both vampires watched the girls load their bags and head down the hall, presumably heading to the door to start their weekend, not knowing what danger they may be in.

Rocky spoke to Oliver when he got home trying to decide what to do about the girls and Lillith. It finally confirmed everything he had been hearing over the months, but now it would mean decisions had to be made. After talking to Oliver Rocky made the decision he hadn't wanted to make. He called a meeting with the Rangers for that evening.

Oliver led them into a large room with a boardroom-esque conference table, "Master Tristan will be with you in a moment. Can I get you anything to drink?" The teens looked horrified. "Water or tea perhaps" he clarified internally enjoying their expressions.

"Uhh, no thanks" Tommy answered for all of them. Oliver nodded and left. They no sooner had taken their seats when Devon came in. "Hey" he said.

"Hey Devon. Do you know what this is about?"

"Yeah." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and flopped in a chair. "Rocky will tell you. He had to finish a letter to Franklin and Emilio."

"Who?"Adam asked wondering if they should know who Franklin and Emilio were.

"Neighbors".

"Neighbors?"

"Yeah".

"Franklin has the territory north of California. Emilio and Juan have everything east of Arizona" Rocky said coming in the room. "California, Nevada, Utah and Arizona are mine" he said closing the door.

"What… you vampires just divided up the whole country like it was your kingdom?"

Rocky frowned "No. The whole world is divided and we play by state rules. Plus I was out here long before this area was even part of the country. Also, it's more for the protection of the people that live in it".

"What do you mean?"

"We each have our territory rules, break them and pay the consequences. Anyway, that is sort of why I asked you here" he went over to the table and sat down. "I told Zordon I didn't want you involved with our affairs, it's too dangerous for you, but I need help".

"What's wrong?"

"Lillith" the Rangers each looked around to each other.

"Lillith?" Billy asked, "The same Lillith who turned Oliver?"Rocky's eyes narrowed at Devon.

"Sorry Sir" Devon looked guilty.

Just then the door opened at a very tall, well built man with shaggy dark hair strode in, "yes. The same Lillith that turned all of us" he said with a Russian accent.

"Dimitri!" Rocky jumped up from the table and hugged his brother, his anger momentarily forgotten.

"Hey Little Brother" Dimitri clapped him on the back.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got Oliver's letter."

"What…" he caught Oliver disappearing from the doorway.

"Damn Tristan," he held his brother's face in his hands "you look like hell. No wonder Oliver wrote," he said letting go of his face. "And you have friends. Hello Devon".

"Yeah" Rocky said turning back to the group, "Billy, Kim, Tommy, Aisha and Adam" he said pointing them all out, "this is my brother Dimitri" he introduced as he headed back to the table with Dimitri following.

"Oliver told me she was back" he said slipping his jacket on the back of the chair.

"Lillith has tagged a girl at school"

"What do you mean by tagged?" Adam asked.

"It's a way of marking a human as one's own. It's not very common any more".

"Lillith does it to mark them as hers. She does it to toy with us. Eventually she takes them and turns them, then tortures them until they go mad."Dimitri said cutting to the chase.

"Who is it?" Kimberly finally dared ask as they all tried not to imagine what Lillith was doing.

"The new girl, Heidi's sister" Devon said "or Heidi".

"Greta?" Aisha asked. Devon shrugged still unsure what the unimpressive red head mattered.

"It isn't Heidi" Rocky said getting annoyed with his apprentice.

"How do you know for sure? They were together and there were like 50 other people in the hall, including all of them".

"Devon" Rocky let out a loud breath "I know because I am very old and I have played her games before, and Heidi is ineligible."

"Ineligible? You can be ineligible to be made into a vampire" Billy wanted to know. He'd never heard anything in the legends about there being requirements to be made a vampire.

"It's" Rocky shifted uncomfortably.

"Virgin's only" Dimitri said. "You can only be turned if you are a virgin". The Rangers all looked confused and horrified.

"And Heidi is not".

"How in the hell do you know that" Tommy demanded.

"The same way we know 3/5ths of this table are, excluding Devon because he no longer counts". Dimitri said folding his hands on the table. Everyone's mouth dropped except for Tommy and Kimberly where were completely red faced.

"Anyway, we need someone to keep an eye on Greta. You are too much of a wild card." Rocky pointed to Devon.

"Maybe not. He's young; Lillith won't recognize him or his scent if she gets close again." Rocky shook his head.

'He'll blow it with the sister."

"Ohh. A blond?"Dimitri guessed.

"How did you know that?" Devon asked. Dimitri shrugged.

"You seemed like the blond type. We can use him for surveillance".

"Someone needs to get close. Find out where she ran into Lillith at".

"Why not you?" It made sense to Adam that Rocky should do it, since he seemed to know more about it than any of them.

"No, I can't –" he stopped midsentence as his attention turned to the door as did Dimitri's. "Stay here". He said getting up and leaving pulling the door shut behind him.

"What is it?"

"Sounds like a trouble maker."

"Why is Rocky so disturbed by Lillith" Billy asked since Rocky wasn't in the room and he doubted Rocky would be willing to tell them the truth.

"Because Lillith is completely evil" Dimitri looked over his shoulder at the door listening for movement in the hall. "If any of you repeat this, you will cease to exist. Including you." He pointed to Devon. "About 600 years ago Lillith tagged a young Spaniard. On his wedding day she and her goons slaughtered both of their families, his new bride and turned him into a vampire. If we were royalty, she would be a queen and she had every intention of making him her king. But he refused and you don't refuse Lillith and live to tell about it".

"Rocky?"

"Tristan Gaspar Roque DeSantos, he was 17. Lillith held him prisoner in a dungeon for a year, maybe longer, who knows but her. She hung him from his arms in chains until his shoulders dislocated. He was beaten with anything on hand. Before they could kill him, he would be chained to the floor by the neck with only a two foot lead. He was starved for weeks before being set upon a room full of innocent people. The blood hunger for a new vampire is bad enough without being starved. It would have made him crazy and unstoppable until they were all dead, only to be dragged back to the dungeon for more torture. We found out after he had been there about a year and he can't remember how long it lasted, other than it felt like a life time.

"Nicoli and I had managed to escape her about 10 years before. We were being mentored by Olaf then. He taught us there were other ways to live than killing people. It sounds cruel now, but then he ran a brothel of sorts. Vampires were allowed to feed off the girls in exchange for protecting them. Olaf fed and clothed them and after a time he found them good families or husbands. It took a lot of get Tristan out and Lillith vowed revenge when she discovered him missing.

"For what they did to him it took years for us to undo. Most of his bones had to be reset, infected wounds healed, he had to learn to live properly, but mostly he had to learn to trust again. After a time, when he was doing better Lillith reappeared. She would mark someone, usually a girl, in Tristan's life. He never let anyone close, but Lillith would find someone close enough to hurt him."

"Why?"Kim asked wiping away a tear that ran down her cheek.

"To remind us that she is more powerful".

"How many have there been?"

Dimitri shrugged "8 or 9 maybe".

"And you've saved them?" Aisha asked hopefully.

"Um, well, there is always a first. We almost got the last one."

"That's awful" Adam said. "The whole thing. What can we do to help Greta, to keep her from Lillith?" Dimitri shrugged again.

"We sent a few vampires to sit on the last girl's house. It worked, except he had no way of escaping Lillith. Our power doesn't work on mortals."

"Like what kind of power?"The door opened and Rocky came in. He had changed clothes and his hair was wet. The two elder vampires shared a knowing look.

"Janice again?" Devon asked.

"Yes."

"We were discussing a plan, the last one failed with the escape." Dimitri tried, but he knew the look on his brother's face. The cold icy stare of betrayal. Taking a breath Rocky let it go before turning back to the rest of the group.

"I think I solved that problem".

"Oh do tell Little Brother" Dimitri looked truly interested.

"These, Dimitri, are the Power Rangers" the name was completely lost on him. "Superheroes with the ability to teleport."

"Teleport?"

"Anyone and anything as long as they are close by."

"Wait, you think we can keep this girl safe from getting killed by teleporting her?" Tommy asked.

"I realize it breaks every rule, but we are supposed to be saving people. If we can save this one it might be enough to shake Lillith into doing something stupid like coming out into the open or at least make some of her followers start to question her."

"Well... Kim and I can try to make friends with her" Aisha offered.

"Good. It's a start; they are new in school so it won't look suspicious."

"Why don't you ask her out?" Adam suggested to Rocky.

"I don't date."

"Why not? You, more than any of us could better save her, and you can teleport to. You don't have to marry her, just get her to go out with you a few times."

"Is she cute?" Dimitri asked.

"You stay out of this" Rocky warned his brother "You'd look like a pedophile."

"Excuse me, I am only 27".

"Excuse you indeed. You look 30 and she's barely 16".

"She's sort of cute, I guess" Devon offered, "If you are into boring looking red heads. Not really my type". Dimitri looked from Devon to Rocky and shook his head with a hint of amusement no one other than Rocky seemed to understand.

"Shut up" Rocky warned before he said anything.

"What?" Billy asked trying to understand.

"Tristan has a weakness for red heads" Rocky rolled his eyes and got up heading to the window. "I'm sorry Tristan. This time we'll stop her".

"How many others have to die because of me?"

"Not because of you. Because Lillith is crazy and obsessed. Do you think you can find out where she lives" he asked the Rangers. They all shrugged but nodded. "Good. We'll find some people to watch her."

"Will you ask her out then?"Adam asked again.

Rocky turned around "Tristan, do it and we will discuss this" Dimitri said holding up a folded letter. Rocky gave him an evil look and turned back to the window, folding his arms across his chest.

"I hate you" he said darkly.

"I know".

"And if you ever tell anyone again, I swear to God I will rip your head off with my bare hands".

"I know." Dimitri said again. "If you are asking them to join our fight, they should at least know why".

"Maybe I should just give up. Why did I ever refuse her offer? Do you know what beautiful life I could have right now?"

"Yes. A murderous, violent, bloody life with a legion of thugs at your disposal. But you would be at the top of the world. My memory is getting old and fuzzy, but I seem to recall, in a rather lucid state, you told me you refused her because of Maribel. You didn't know she was already gone."

"Who was Maribel?" Aisha asked gently.

"My wife… is the loosest, shortest sense of the word. They were all killed at the reception".

"Just think of this as a great adventure Tristan. Maybe you'll get laid".

"You just did not say that. Get out you evil vile cretin" Rocky pointed to the door.

"Nothing new there, is it?" Dimitri said with an evil grin, "So you'll ask her then".

"I… fine" he agreed knowing there was no way out of this.

"It'll be alright. It's just like riding a bike."

"Yes, I am sure dating is just like it was in 1946".

"Your last date was in 1946?"Rocky shrugged as if he'd said it had been 3 months ago.

"It'll be fine." Dimitri said. "it will work out this time and maybe we will finally be able to take Lillith out".

"Sure Dimitri, after 600 years. Let's call it a night" he said to the Rangers.

"Let me know if you find out where Greta and Heidi live. You" he pointed to Devon "lay low this weekend."The 6 got up and Devon left and the Rangers teleported out the window leaving the brothers. "I should kill you right now" Rocky said as soon as they were alone. "What are you doing here? You've completely ignored me the last 3 months, Dimitri, and now you waltz back in and just share my life with people you've never met? How dare you! Don't you think, I would have told them if I thought they needed to know?"

"Tristan," Dimitri said gently, "I didn't ignore you. I got yours and Oliver's letters as soon as I got back from Nic's. I've been there for the last 5 months and came as soon as I could. I figured you would do something stupid like hand yourself over. Oliver said you aren't sleeping or eating again".

"I am too".

"Hardly. You are thin as a rail."

"I've always been. I think you always preferred the term 'scrawny'".

"Why do you still let her rule your life? All the moments in between these? You keep everyone away."

"Because unlike you, I live with what she did every single day. I didn't write you because I am enjoying life Dimitri. Every time I sleep for more than a couple days, my joints seize up. The pain is like waking up there every time. They are cracking down on the morphine and it's getting harder to get." He admitted.

"How much are you using?"

"Almost 2 to 3 vials a week."

"Tristan…" he said quietly.

"Oliver doesn't know, he thinks it's still one. I can't keep going on like this".

"But look at how long it took, you could still have decades".

"Decades of what? Pain and the torture of Lillith taunting me? You promised me Dimitri. You promised on Olaf's grave".

"I know. But you are my brother and I love you. I can't imagine life without you. 600 years is a long time."

"You still have Nicoli".

"He isn't the same. He isn't you. Oliver will never forgive us."

"I know. But he deserves a life of his own".

"He stays because he loves you too".

"I know."

Dimitri took a deep breath, "after this one. We at least have to try to save her".

Rocky nodded, "we always try".

"Why would it be so hard for you to ask her out?"

"I'm not good with girls" he admitted.

"You'll never find 'The One' if you don't try."

"Well it won't matter after this one, now will it?"

"No, and there is no reason to hold on to your virginity either, so get laid before you go".

"You seriously never think about anything else do you? I've had it this long; I might need it when I get there".

"You're just afraid you might actually enjoy something and will want to stay around a little longer. Come on, let's go hunting, I'm starved and could devour a mountain lion".

The Rangers sat in the park around the table, "I think I am going to stop going over there" Aisha said, "every time we leave I have to put my head back on straight". Kim nodded, but this was by far harder than their previous visits.

"Do we really want to get involved in a vampire war?" Tommy asked.

"They didn't ask us to. They asked us to be friends with Greta. Sounds easy enough" Kim told him.

"Yeah, but Lillith seems…"

"Can you imagine what she did to him? What if she does the same to Greta? I couldn't live with that. Like Rocky said, we can teleport so even if she did get one of us, we could get out" Adam reasoned.

The group continued to sit in silence until the park lights came on as the sun was setting. Slowly they each left for their homes still lost in thought of the news that Dimitri and Rocky had shared both about Rocky's past and Greta's future.


	7. Greta

Rocky and Dimitri spent the weekend catching up and trying to decide how they could save Greta and imagining defeating Lillith once and for all. By the time Rocky and Devon had arrived at school Rocky had no idea how to even approach Greta let alone what to say to her. Dimitri tried to help by making suggestions all weekend but unlike Rocky, Dimitri was eternally 'cool', girls had always fallen for him whether he wanted them to or not. He was a lady's man and his ideas were not going to work on a human teenager and Rocky certainly wasn't brave enough to try them.

Kim and Aisha met Rocky as his locker when he arrived. "Hi girls, have a good weekend?"

"Yes, spend yours with your brother?"

"Yeah, he's going to stick around for a little while".

"Come up with any ideas to ask Greta out?" Rocky looked at them like they were insane. "Look Rocky, despite what happened Friday, we know you well enough to know you aren't really the type to just ask a girl out" Aisha said.

"Thanks for that vote of confidence".

"So we thought we could introduce ourselves, get to know her a little and then set the two of you up". Rocky considered it for a moment.

"It could work". He said stuffing a book in his locker. "But I think we need to move faster."

"How quickly does Lillith move?"

"Depends, last time it went on for months. She likes to screw with your head. If I don't come up with something by next week we'll use your plan."

"Deal!" the girls went off giggling to class. Across the hall Heidi and Greta had arrived and a group of girls were already surrounding them and were talking about something they had done that weekend. Eavesdropping Rocky noticed the conversation didn't seem to include Greta. A minute later the group travelled off leaving Greta at her locker.

At the same time she turned to go to class Bulk and Skull came from the other direction running her over. Before Rocky could think he reacted and went to help her up, collecting her dropped books.

"Thanks" she said shyly taking them from him.

"Sure… you're in calculus?" a blush crept over her freckled cheeks.

"Yeah" she hated to admit that she had been bumped into the next class.

"I haven't seen you in class. There is only one calc class".

"You're in calc too?" Her eyes went wide and Rocky noticed how green they were. They reminded him of his mother's.

"Yes, 1st period" he confirmed. "I'm the only sophomore"

"Well, not any more. My school records finally made it and they move me up on Friday."

"I'm Rocky".

"Greta" she said with a grin.

"We should go before we're late".

As Rocky settled into his seat he couldn't have imagined their meeting to have gone any better if it had been planned. He knew the girls would be annoyed. "So how long have you been in Angel Grove?" he asked as they packed their bags.

"About two weeks, what about you? Have you always lived here?"

"Um… no" he said shouldering his bag. "Actually my brother Devon and I transferred from Stone Canyon early in the fall. Then my friends Adam and Aisha moved in shortly after. You are sort of the newest of the new people I guess. Your sister seems pretty popular already", he said as they passed the flock of girls.

"Yeah, Heidi never really lacks for friends or boyfriends". Greta sounded annoyed.

"I've noticed the guys drooling".

Greta stopped and looked at him crossly "if you think being nice to me is going to get you close to her" she started and Rocky threw his hands up in surrender.

"Woah, it was just an observation. She's not even my type".

"I'm sorry' she blushed again. "It's just, well, you wouldn't be the first".

"I have an obnoxiously good looking older brother like that. At least he has the brains to match".

"Heidi, not so much. So what exactly is your type?" she asked, this time making Rocky blush.

"Er, um. Well I don't really have a type" he lied.

"Why are you turning red?"

"My brother would say I have a thing for smart girls. I need to get to class; do you want to have lunch with some of us?"

"Yeah, sure" she smiled, trying to think about his confession.

"Great! See you then". He ran off to class barely sliding in his seat before the bell rang.

"Where were you" Adam hissed.

"Talking to Greta" Rocky whispered back.

"Damn…. Dimitri made it sound like you were a complete idiot when it came to girls".

"I am" he said turning his attention to Miss Applebee.

At lunch everyone was shocked when Rocky introduced them to Greta. Once getting over the surprise the girls immediately fell into girl talk making it less awkward. "So we'll see you in the park after school?" Tommy asked Rocky as if they had been planning something.

"Yeah" he said without hesitation but wondered what was up.

After school Greta walked out with Rocky, Kim and Aisha, "this is my bus" she said. "It was nice meeting you all."

"You too!" Kim said bouncing, "we'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" The girls ran off towards Tommy and Adam.

"They are always that hyper" Rocky warned Greta as they watched the pair leave.

"It's okay. Thanks"

"For what?" Rocky said innocently.

"Letting me hang out with you and your friends today. I didn't feel like shuck and outcast"

"You aren't an outcast. I know how hard it can be being the new kid. You better go" he nodded to the bus.

"Yeah" she said hesitantly, as if there was something she wanted to add but was afraid to.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Rocky hinted.

"Yes" she sounded relieved and headed to the bus and Rocky headed over to were Devon was waiting by the car.

The Rangers were already at the park when Rocky and Devon showed up. Much to their surprise Dimitri was sitting at the table with the group. "What the heck happened after we left this morning?" Kim demanded, "what happened to plan A?"

Rocky shrugged, "plan B presented itself I guess".

"What happened?" Dimitri asked.

"Rocky turned up to lunch with Greta".

"Greta, the girl you are supposed to be asking out?"

"Yes. Her" he confirmed.

"Damn:" Even Dimitri was impressed.

"Bulk and Skull knocked her over this morning in the hall. I helped her up. Then it turns out she got moved to my calculus class."

"Why would she not be an egghead? She probably has freckles too" Rocky didn't say anything but stared at his brother from behind his dark sunglasses. "Oh shit!" Dimitri swore and then started laughing and couldn't stop.

"Very mature" Rocky told his brother who was trying, not very hard, to control himself.

"I don't get it". Adam said.

"Lillith couldn't have picked anyone better if she tried or if she pulled her out of thin air. Seriously Tristan, she must be getting desperate". He said putting on a serious face.

"She has green eyes" Rocky confessed.

"Of course she does".

"So in other words, your mortal enemy picked out the perfect woman for you" Adam guessed.

"Yeah, more or less."

"And you managed to talk to her? I am impressed."

"I borrowed a page from your book".

"Keep it! Keep the whole book! Go! Date! Get married! Have kids! Finally! It took long enough!"

"A: I wouldn't marry a mortal B: we can't have kids and C: I was married once, which is officially once more than you". He was getting annoyed at the big deal his brother was making.

"Maribel doesn't count".

"Yes she does."

"Fine, but you still have to ask this one out."

"Why don't you go home? And take Devon." Rocky tossed the keys at him.

"I think we've been kicked out Devon. C'mon."

The group watched them leave, "your brother is kinda hot" Aisha said.

"Kinda?" Rocky asked.

"Okay. He's super fine".

"And ridiculously charming when he wants to be. When he said he and Nicoli 'escaped' Lillith, he meant she let them go because she couldn't deal with the fact he was better looking and all her vampires kept throwing themselves at him. I mean _all_ of them. She dumped them in the middle of Russia and left them to freeze to death."

"Why Nicoli? Is he hot too?"

"Not as much, but they were partners in crime. Dimitri had the brains, beauty and charm. Nicoli provided the muscle".

"What about you?"

"I provided with someone to put their skills to use". He shrugged, his brothers had explained how they had managed to charm their way into the bedrooms of some of the vampires in the castle where Lillith had taken over in order to get access to the dungeon. "I was the morals and conscious, needless to say, neither get you as far as being super fine and charming". He said using Aisha description. Before the conversation could continue they were summoned by Zordon and Zedd's monster attack.

Dimitri found Rocky spread across the couch in his office, a vial and syringe lay on the coffee table next to it. "Oliver says he is proud of you also". Dimitri moved the vial from the table looking at the label.

"You never quit do you?"

"No" He put the drugs down and flopped in the arm chair. "It's just… you've been alone for so long. You've always been the caring and nurturing type. We all thought you'd be long married by now."

"Sorry to disappoint" he said bitterly rubbing his shoulder.

"Tristan, it's just a legend. A made up fairytale to keep us in line or something. There have been thousands of us, and it's never worked for anyone".

"It's not about that. I don't believe in fairytales and happy endings."

"Then what? It isn't like you haven't had the opportunity".

"I just haven't found anyone worth spending forever with, or even a few years for that matter".

"You don't have to get married".

"It just isn't that big of a deal".

"It's Lillith isn't it? She made you asexual".

"No" Rocky was heading towards the violent side of annoyed, he finally sat up glaring daggers at his brother who knew him well enough to know when to stop, "She broke me. She destroyed everything I once wanted. I wanted to marry Maribel – for a long time. I wanted to have kids and work in the shop. I wanted to grow old. It's like everything inside is shattered. My body is broken, my heart is broken and I can't fix either, not even after all these years. Olaf used to say it would pass, the loss was temporary, and we would fill our lives with happiness. But I'm not happy Dimitri."

"You used to be. For a while, between learning to trust us and finding Oliver, what happened then?"

Rocky shook his head, "Reality. Maybe I had been able to convince myself that what she did to me wasn't real and finding Oliver confirmed that she really was that cruel and evil".

"I miss the old Tristan; it would be nice to see you smile again. At least once before you go". Dimitri stood up, "I'm going to go get a couple days rest. I want to hear more about Greta when I get up".

"If there is anything. You room is still free upstairs. Sleep well".

"Night." After Dimitri left, Rocky lay back down on the couch until morning trying to decide what to do about Greta. He knew if he played his cards right during the week she would say yes to a date. He just wasn't sure how to get there.

Kim and Aisha had found Greta before Rocky and Devon had even arrived. He could hear them chatting about mundane things like their fellow classmates and after school groups. Things any new student would need to know. They were still talking when he closed his locker and headed to class.

He heard the footfalls behind him and Greta appeared beside him "hey" she said causally.

"Hey, I noticed Kim and Aisha found you this morning".

"Yeah… they seem super nice. They asked me to go shopping Friday. My parents will be impressed".

"Why?"

"I've never made friends o quickly before, that's usually Heidi's job."

"Did you move a lot?"

"We did for a while. My dad's job moved him around. My mom's German, they met in Germany and we lived there until I was 7. He finally retired and returned to Angel Grove. My grandparents live here".

"That explains the accent and it will be nice not to have to move for a while and having your grandparents nearby."

"I am looking forward to both. And I already know people!" her wide grin made Rocky smile. "I owe you for that, really".

Rocky shrugged "technically, you owe Bulk and Skull for knocking you over".

"I also owe them for the bruise on my backside, still, thank you".

"Any time. Since your Friday has been taken would you want to go out Saturday?" He thought it was too soon to ask but she seemed to be in a good mood and interesting in getting out with people.

"Like a date?" she asked.

"Um, sure, why not?"

"What did you have in mind?" Rocky laughed out loud, not meaning to.

"I don't know." He shook his head. "I hadn't gotten that far. We can go to Vegas and elope, rob banks and maybe dinner and a movie, or lunch or something"

"Sure. We might want to stick to something closer to home than Vegas. My dad's cool and all but not that cool".

"Deal. We can decide later this week." He said dropping his bag on his desk.

Greta had lunch with the group again, but they didn't say anything about their date. Closer to the end of the week Rocky asked Adam for restaurant ideas to suggest to Greta since she was new in town and he hadn't been to any of them. Adam was surprised rocky had actually asked her out.

Greta and Rocky finally decided on an early dinner and then possibly a movie afterward. She was excited to be going out with the first and hoped to find something new for Saturday.

Rocky and Devon had overheard more than one conversation between the sisters. Heidi was disappointed Greta wasn't going shopping with her and then her disappointment turned towards jealousy because she didn't have a date. She tried to convince Greta not to go out with Rocky because he wasn't all that popular nor that good looking. Greta shrugged her sister off and Rocky tried not to take it personally but he was a little hurt by her words, even though he kept it to himself.

The girls showed up at Rocky's early Saturday afternoon. Oliver showed them to a room they hadn't seen before. The room held several armoires and a dressing table. Rocky sat with his back to the table digging through a small box wearing only a t-shirt and boxers while Dimitri looked through the closet. They were talking about something in Spanish, but stopped when the girls came in.

"Hey" Kim said.

"Hi?" Rocky sounded confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see if you were ready and if you needed help picking something out" Rocky pointed to his brother.

"Romeo beat you to that. But he's been staring at that closet for 45 minutes."

"Greta was super excited yesterday". Kim said opening a closet.

"1920 called, they want their hat back" she turned around wearing a hat. Rocky didn't look impressed.

"Out of my closet".

"Don't mind him". Dimitri said, "he's just being grumpy."

"Why are you grumpy?" Aisha asked.

"Nerves" Dimitri answered.

"I'm not nervous and I am not grumpy."

"Don't be grumpy. You'll ruin Greta's weekend".

"Assuming her sister hasn't already" he said bitterly.

"What did Heidi do?"

"She was trying to talk Greta out of going out with me."

"What?" The other three said.

"You didn't tell me that" Dimitri said. "Why is she trying to do that?"

"Guessing it's because she doesn't have a date."

"What did she actually say?" Dimitri asked.

"Nothing worth repeating. So do you have clothes yet?"

"Almost".

"Dimitri, it's just a date. Pick something".

"Fine". Dimitri finally dug a dark pair of jeans and threw them at his brother. Rocky put on his pants while the others looked for a shirt. Kim picked one out and Aisha picked out another. "They're all missing buttons" Kim said.

"No they aren't" Rocky said taking the wine red one from Aisha. The girls both noticed the scars on his upper arms that peeked out from under his t-shirt sleeve as he put his shirt on. Rocky took his communicator off, laid it on the table and put on a real watch. "Sorry girls, I need a real watch. Can you see if Billy can get these to tell time?"

"We've managed for the last year." Kim said watching him put on black cufflinks.

'"Cufflinks? Really? No one wears cufflinks".

"I do".

"I do too" Dimitri agreed, "they never go out of style".

Rocky found a pair of socks and dress shoes, wiping the dust off of them. "You'll let us know how it goes?"

"Yes, of course"

"What if you run into Lillith?"

"It's too soon for her to make a move. It'll be weeks before we get hints of her again."

Kim nodded, "well don't screw this up. I think she actually likes you". Rocky glanced up at Kim; that was all he needed, some 16 year old falling for him.

"Great" he said sarcastically.

"It will be fine" she hugged him and Aisha followed. "See you Monday", the pair teleported out.

"They are like proud mothers."

"A little bit."

"Do you really think it will be a couple of weeks?"

"She tagged her in the last two weeks, for what we assume was the first time. Maybe we caught it earlier this time. Since we have her address now, I sent Ryan and Josh to go watch the house to see if they are lurking around".

"It's possible, since they are new in town, that they ran into her somewhere". Rocky just looked at him. "Yeah I know".

"We've suspected they were here for a couple months".

"We could really throw a wrench in the works and turn her".

"No. I refuse to take her life from her. She probably isn't even 16 yet".

"Alright. Well don't do anything I wouldn't do" he took Rocky's hand and put a condom in it.

"No. I won't do anything you do". He stuck it back in Dimitri's shirt pocket. "And certainly not on a first date. You are terrible. I need to go" he said giving his brother a final glare before heading out of the room.

"It will be fine!" Dimitri called after him.

Rocky arrived at Greta's a few minutes early. He didn't notice anything out of the ordinary or that indicated other vampires had been to the house. Greta's dad opened the door. "You must be Rocky" said extending his hand.

"Yes Sir."

"You can drive?" he asked noticing the car in driveway. "How old are you?"

"Uh, 16".

"Just checking. Come in. Greta's still upstairs getting ready. She's kinda nervous. Excuse the mess, we're still moving in" there were still packing boxes scattered through the room.

"We used to move around a lot when I was younger, so I understand."

"Parent's job?" he asked offering Rocky a seat, Rocky nodded "what do they do?"

"Um… well my parents passed away a few years ago in an accident."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that."

"Our grandfather lived in Stone Canyon so we went to live with him until he passed away last year."

"Who are you living with now?"

"It's just my brother and I mostly. Our older brothers live in Russia and China but they get home when they can." Rocky felt bad lying to him but it was necessary.

"That doesn't seem like an adequate solution".

Rocky shrugged, "it's been a hard few years, but we're managing. We had to grow up quickly and it hasn't left much time for being a teenager".

"Greta says you're in her calculus class, that's something at 16 and you're living alone?"

"No, I have Devon, he's 16. My oldest brother is in town for a while so he's making us go out and be kids for a while. It's a nice break".

Rocky could hear Greta and her mom upstairs talking and then Greta came bouncing down the stairs. He tried not to react before her father did since a normal teenager wouldn't have heard.

"Dad! Why didn't you tell me Rocky was already here."

"Sorry sweetie, we were just talking while you finished getting ready". Greta rolled her eyes and pulled on a light weight sweater.

"So if you are finished grilling him, can we go?"

"Of course, be home by 11" he told them.

"I will". Greta hurried out the door before he could say anything else.

"It was nice to meet you" her father told rocky.

"You too" he followed Greta out.

"I am so sorry!" Greta apologized when they got in his car. "I hope he didn't give you a hard time".

"No, not at all, I would have been worried if he didn't. Although I don't think he likes the idea of my brother and me living alone.

"Where are your parents?"

"They died. Dimitri lives in Russia most of the time and Nic lives in China. So it's just me and Devon.

"Oh. I didn't know, I'm sorry" Rocky shrugged it off. "I didn't know you could drive".

"Hidden talent".

"Liar!" She laughed playfully shoving his arm.

"Let's see you do it then".

"I won't be 16 until February." She said glumly, "but dad says I can get my learners permit soon".

"February is only a couple weeks away. You look nice, is your skirt new?"

"I got it yesterday" she smoothed is out nervously, "how did you know it was new?"

He smirked, "hidden talent", he said pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant. Greta giggled and shook her head; "I guessed" he tried.

After they ordered Rocky nervously played with his straw paper. Greta reached over and turned his wrist poking his cufflink, "cufflinks? That's kinda cool", she said not taking her hand from his wrist letting her fingers linger on his hand.

"Yeah, Dimitri sort of got me into wearing them", he slowly touched her fingers, running them over the back of her hand.

"Is Dimitri the obnoxiously good looking one?"

"Yeah."

"How old is he?"

"27".

"Oh, wow".

"Then Nicoli is 24, then me and Devon".

"Must have been rough having brothers that much older than you" he shrugged.

"They were okay. Dimitri and I are pretty close. He and Nic were adopted when we were living in Russia. And by 'we' I mean before I was born. Devon was adopted a few years ago when we were in St. Louis. Losing our parents was really hard on him."

"I can't imagine.'

"He didn't adjust well to Stone Canyon, so we transferred her back in the fall and he's doing a lot better."

"He seems pretty popular."

"Yeah. He thinks your sister is pretty hot. "

"So does the male half of the school, but she won't date an underclassman."

"For the record, as part of that male half of school, I don't think you sister is hot. I don't think Tommy does either, at least he would never admit it. I', pretty sure Billy wouldn't be interested. She comes off too superficial for him".

"What about Adam?"

"No idea, but I doubt it. So we are all yours".

"Well then, I guess I'm lucky you were there when I got mowed over."

Rocky sort of shrugged, "My locker is just down from yours. It just gave me an excuse to talk to you. So is it just you and your sister?"

"Yeah, lucky me".

"Don't stop now… I had to give a family tree, now it's your turn".

Greta told him about her family and growing up in Germany and moving across the US. When dinner arrived Rocky forced himself to eat it despite it tasting like cardboard. He had nearly perfected the art of moving food around the plate to make it appear less full and he hoped Greta didn't notice. She seemed much more interested in her own dinner.

After they finished Rocky paid for dinner and they left, "it's still early" he said "do you want to do something else? Maybe catch a movie?"

"Yeah, that would be nice".

During the movie Greta reached over and put her hand in Rocky's. They were still hand in hand when they left the theater. "What did you think of the movie?" Greta asked.

"It was okay…"

Greta laughed a little, "you can admit it. I thought it was awful." Rocky laughed too.

"It was awful" he admitted.

"I had a nice time tonight".

"I did too. Maybe we can go out again?" he suggested.

"Yes… unless I get a better offer between now and then".

"Hey!" he tugged her hand pulling her closer. "That makes you sound like your sister".

"What?" she sounded confused.

"I overheard what she said earlier this week, that you shouldn't go out with me".

"Oh… she was just jealous because she didn't have a date. It wasn't about you".

"I sort of figured, but…" he let the sentence hang.

"That's Heidi. She aims to sting, but I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I've heard a lot worse. I have two older brothers remember?"

"You aren't very nice to each other?"

"We're brothers; name calling and insults are like a bonding experience. Like shopping for girls".

"I'll never understand guys".

"And I will never understand girls".

"I guess that makes us even."

"I should get you home so we aren't late and your dad won't let me take you out again."

"Stupid curfew".

"They just want to make sure I haven't kidnapped you to Vegas. It's nice to have people to worry about you." Rocky unlocked the door for Greta but before he let her in he kissed her softly.

"Sorry, I've wanted to do that all night", he whispered.

"I've been waiting all week", she whispered back.

"I didn't want to be too presumptuous", he said kissing her again.

Rocky dropped Greta off at her house. He knew Josh and Ryan were nearby because he could hear and smell them although he knew no human would find them. He looked around studying the area for anything that might stand out. After a minute he turned and left for home.


End file.
